


Мой парень неуязвимый

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Age Difference, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, Size Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: — Ты… занят?Брюс наклонил голову, и Питер нежно поцеловал его в шею.— Не очень, — ответил он.— Хорошо. — Питер снова его поцеловал и обнял, крепко прижимаясь к спине. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой поговорили о Халке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [My Boyfriend is Indestructible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887885/chapters/4067928) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

Всё это началось в самый обычный пятничный вечер. Брюс был в своих комнатах, сидел за компьютером, просматривая последний пакет данных от доктора Коннорса, а Питер, вытянувшись на полу, читал учебные материалы. Они провели точно так же столько вечеров, что Брюс иногда дразнил Питера, говоря, что тот вообще зря потратил деньги на аренду квартиры.

Столь же привычным было, что когда парень устал учиться, он украдкой переполз Брюсу за спину. Иногда Питер просто усаживался мужчине на колени и срывал поцелуй, но в эту самую обычную пятницу он начал массировать ему плечи. Брюс не возражал. Он откинулся назад, навстречу сильным рукам, и лишь делал вид, что листает отчёты по токсинам в крови. Ко времени, когда Питер чуть сместился, чтобы чмокнуть его в ухо, Брюс уже мысленно прикидывал список желательных на эту ночь занятий. Вот тогда-то всё и началось…

— Эй, — сказал Питер, спуская руки вперёд и вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ему несколько пуговиц на рубашке. — Брюс.

— Да, Питер, — ответил тот, отлистывая документ назад к месту, где прекратил вчитываться.

— Ты… занят?

Брюс наклонил голову, и Питер нежно поцеловал его в шею.

— Не очень, — ответил он.

— Хорошо. — Питер снова его поцеловал и обнял, крепко прижимаясь к спине. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой поговорили о Халке.

Брюс застыл. Он посмотрел на монитор будто в поисках помощи. В глаза бросилась фраза «объект не реагирует на лечение». Он закрыл файл.

— Зачем?

Питер возле уха резко выдохнул.

— Потому что это важно, — ответил он и отступил на шаг, а Брюс вместе со стулом тоже отъехал от стола. — Потому что он часть тебя, и на меня это тоже оказывает влияние. И потому что ты обещал, что мы поговорим об этом.

— Я дал это обещания в надежде, что смогу оттягивать момент, пока ты не махнёшь рукой, — ответил Брюс, пошутив лишь наполовину.

— Не повезло тебе. — Питер обошёл вокруг, встав спереди. — Потому как ты мне должен и пришло время этот долг отдавать. — Он серьёзно посмотрел Брюсу в глаза. — Я хочу поговорить.

Брюс собрался ответить, но замолчал, когда Питер уселся ему на колени. Парень закинул руки ему на плечи, сцепив пальцы сзади в замок, так что Брюс ответил ему тем же, обняв за пояс.

— Ладно, — сказал учёный, когда они оба удобно расположились. Волнение уже начало проявляться, но, судя по всему, выхода не было: на лице Питера было написано, что ему придётся просто смириться. — Мы можем об этом поговорить. Что ты хочешь знать?

— Всё, — тут же ответил парень.

Брюс облизал губы.

— Бо́льшую часть ты уже знаешь. Я работал на генерала Росса в проекте сыворотки суперсолдата. Эксперимент…

— Это я уже знаю, — перебил Питер.

— Знаю, что знаешь, я просто… — Брюс вздохнул, сползая по стулу ниже. — Я не знаю, с чего ещё начать.

Питер чуть отстранился, чтобы снять с него очки и положить их на стол.

— Я хочу знать остальное, — сказал он. — Не откуда он взялся, а какой он. Каково для тебя жить с ним. На что он способен. — Когда Брюс поморщился, Питер заёрзал. — Я понимаю, что для тебя это нелегко, но попытаться стоит, ведь это важно.

Брюс постарался приглушить раздражение, вызванное настойчивостью Питера, но уходить в глухую оборону, когда кто-нибудь спрашивал о второй половине, было так просто и привычно — в прошлом это стало полезной тактикой, чтобы держать любопытных подальше.

— Понимаю, просто честно не знаю, что тебе сказать. Это сложно облечь в слова.

Питер пожевал губу: судя по всему, ему этот долго откладываемый разговор тоже давался нелегко.

— Ты как-то упоминал, что можешь его чувствовать, — сказал Питер. — Ты имел в виду, ну, как физическое ощущение? Или же разумом?

— И так и так. Иногда… это очень физическое.

— Где?

Пока он ждал ответ, то взглядом невольно начал блуждать по нему, и Брюс наконец понял, насколько парень серьёзен, и с какой серьёзностью ему самому стоит к этому отнестись. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, после чего подвёл ладони Питера к своей груди.

— Здесь, — сказал он, кладя руки на грудину. — Похоже на давление, — пояснил он. Его голос был хриплым, будто от долгого молчания, что было почти правдой — он никогда и ни с кем не говорил о Халке вот так. — Сжимает основание горла, пожалуй, как когда злишься, или когда пытаешься не говорить то, что так и рвётся с языка.

Питер провёл по ключичной впадинке двумя пальцами.

— Как когда пытаешься не заплакать? — тихо подсказал он.

Брюс сглотнул и почувствовал, как качнулись кончики пальцев Питера.

— Думаю, да. Да. — Он сжал руки на ладонях парня и спустил их чуть ниже. — Когда сильно нахлынет, то оно расползается, пока не начинает казаться, что мне грудь сжимает рука. Вот тогда я понимаю… он близко.

Питер пристально уставился на его грудь. Он осторожно её помассировал, и когда Брюс не возразил, движения стали более сильными и собственническими.

— А сейчас как? — спросил он.

Брюс, откинувшись, снова опустил руки Питеру на пояс. Закрыв глаза, он чувствовал, как прикосновения уходят вглубь, прошивая его насквозь и возвращаясь обратно как сонар.

— Да, — приглушённо, со стыдом, признал он. — Чувствую.

Питер наклонился, целуя Брюса, и у того сложилось впечатление, будто его наградили за честность.

— А что насчёт моментов, когда ты меняешься? — продолжил Питер. — Это происходит постепенно? Или же внезапно и полностью?

Брюс ещё раз глубоко вздохнул, но говорить уже стало легче.

— Бывает и так и так. Раньше я думал, что всё из-за злости или стресса. Чем больше я пытался это контролировать, тем хуже получалось, и переход из хорошего состояния в… не очень хорошее происходил очень быстро. За считанные минуты, а то и вовсе секунды. — Он покачал головой. — Позже я решил, что всё из-за частоты пульса. Думаю, я так за эту мысль ухватился, поскольку это давало мне то, что я могу реально отслеживать — конкретные числа и однозначный предупреждающий сигнал.

Питер слабо улыбнулся:

— Научный подход.

Брюс улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да. И я сказал себе, что это работает, но в итоге всё стало только хуже.

Когда он замолчал, Питер возобновил нежный массаж.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что всё постепенно усугублялось, — предположил он.

Брюс кивнул, на минутку отвлекшись, чтобы потянуть за шлейки на поясе парня.

— Если честно, иногда мне это напоминает о молодости, — сказал он. — Когда кто-нибудь говорил мне что-то очень обидное или бесил, я просто… знаешь, проглатывал. Притворялся, что мне наплевать.

— О, да, — сказал Питер, проводя пальцем по ключице Брюса под рубашкой. — Очень знакомо.

Брюсу одновременно и понравилась и не понравилась мысль, что при том множестве общего, что у них было, возможно, школьный опыт тоже совпадал.

— Понятно, что эти чувства так просто не уходят, — продолжил Брюс увереннее. — Они скапливаются, накладываясь одно на другое, пока всё не рухнет. Я привык говорить себе, что пока удерживаю частоту пульса на низких показателях, я в безопасности, и этого достаточно. Вот только от этого распознать те скапливающиеся кирпичики оказалось сложнее. Они складывались, один на другой, пока какая-нибудь мелочь не обрушивала всю конструкцию. Тогда-то я и понял, что скорее всего не существует в мире ничего, чем я бы мог удержать Другого Парня в клетке. Ничто из опробованного мною не сдерживало его потому, что в итоге именно я и ломаю стену. Я раздумывал над возможностью ввести себя в кому. Я даже думал…

Питер поёжился, но Брюсу не хотелось, чтобы тот задерживался мыслями на невысказанном признании. «Продолжай говорить, — сказал голос внутри него. — Просто продолжай говорить». Он обнял Питера крепче и так и сделал.

— Изменение само по себе обычно проходит одинаково. У меня ускоряется пульс, я начинаю потеть. Зрение становится мутным пока перед глазами совершенно не темнеет. Я, честно сказать, никогда не замечаю, как увеличиваюсь, но иногда кажется, будто бы кожа растягивается и становится совсем тонкой. — Он просунул большие пальцы парню под рубашку, просто чтобы коснуться кожи. — Будто бы он растёт внутри меня, пока я не становлюсь слишком маленьким, чтобы его вмещать.

Питер облизал губы: он до сих пор не пришёл в себя после зловещего признания Брюса.

— А что с теми моментами, когда ты превращаешься по своему желанию? — спросил он. — Ты, вроде, довольно легко всё сделал, когда мы преследовали кэпа.

— Тогда всё происходит иначе, — признал Брюс. — Когда я позволяю этому случиться, оно больше похоже на… как нырнуть в океанскую волну, давая ей себя накрыть. — Он смущённо засмеялся. — Ушёл я в метафоры. Ощущения совсем другие.

Питер надолго замолчал, и Брюс опять занервничал.

— А что про тот раз, когда ты изменился в спальне? — наконец спросил парень.

Брюс очень постарался не съёжиться.

— Я совсем ничего не помню, — тихо ответил он.

— Совсем ничего? — руки Питера замерли на месте, и он поднял на Брюса серьёзный взгляд. — Ты когда-нибудь помнишь, что делаешь в виде Халка?

— Не совсем. Лишь отдельными вспышками-кадрами иногда. Ощущениями. — После короткой, но яростной борьбы с самим собой, мужчина спросил: — Что тогда произошло, Питер?

— Я… — тот снова опустил взгляд, и Брюс не знал, что думать при виде его покрасневшего напряжённого лица. — То есть, мы были в постели, — осторожно начал он. — Двигались к тому самому, полагаю. А потом я посмотрел вниз, а ты был им, вот просто вот так. Я даже не заметил, как это происходило. — Он сглотнул. — Мы, э-э. Ну. Если сказать кратко, то, вроде как, я обхватил его член ногами и дал ему потолкаться.

Брюс поперхнулся, живот скрутило. Он не знал, смущаться, пугаться или… ревновать. Из-за смешанности чувств брови сами нахмурились, а пальцы на ногах поджались.

— Питер, я…

— Если ты собираешься извиняться, то не надо, — перебил парень. — Потому как, если сказать абсолютно честно — это было здорово. — Он, сам не осознавая этого, расстегнул Брюсу ещё одну пуговицу. — Он хорошо ко мне отнёсся, Брюс. И если каким-то образом такое случится снова, дёргаться я не буду. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Я просто, знаешь, постараюсь в этот раз остаться сверху, чтобы меня не сплющило.

Брюс покачал головой — описанное Питером не укладывалось у него в голове, — но не успел он подобрать приемлемый ответ, как его заняла новая мысль.

— Погоди, — сказал он. — Снова? — Он напрягся. — Пожалуйста скажи, что ты не за этим завёл разговор.

При виде колебаний Питера, чувство вины забылось, и Брюс вновь покачал головой.

— Питер, нет.

Тот крепче взялся за плечи мужчины и скрестил ноги за стулом, будто ждал попытки согнать его с колен.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним, — неожиданно напористо сказал он. — Мы не обязаны делать всё прямо сегодня, если ты не готов. Но однажды… когда-нибудь скоро — я хочу, чтобы ты поменялся, чтобы я смог поговорить с Халком.

— Поговорить с… Питер. — Брюс не мог перестать качать головой. — Ты же не сможешь просто посадить его и завести беседу.

— Почему нет? Он уже со мной говорил. Пусть и всего слово там, слово тут, но… — Питер нахмурился и наконец поймал его голову, останавливая движение. — Ты хотя бы знал, что он умеет разговаривать?

Брюс сглотнул, у него начала кружиться голова.

— Нет, не совсем, — ответил он. — Я никогда об этом не задумывался… я только однажды видел запись, которая, по большей части, содержала…

— Разрушения? — Питер взволнованно заёрзал. — Ты видел его только дерущимся, верно? Ты не помнишь, как он мне представлялся, нёс меня… поддерживал, когда я не мог стоять сам. Ты не видел, как он прекратил сражаться, когда я попросил его или… или что произошло здесь. — Он раскрыл пальцы веером по груди Брюса. — Как он заботился обо мне. Всё, что ты видел, было показано тебе другими, и это когда Халк раздражён, взбешён и всё ломает. Но это не единственное, что его составляет, и я хочу тебе показать.

Внезапно Питер с него слез. Оставшийся сидеть Брюс слега задрожал от внезапного холода и в шоке уставился на то, как парень начал вытаскивать вещи из принесённой сегодня спортивной сумки, на которую Брюс до этого не обращал внимания.

— Всё будет совершенно безопасно, — говорил Питер, вытаскивая камеру, знакомый металлический чехол, а затем части треноги. — Я действительно всё продумал. Если поставить камеру на отслеживание движений и подключить её к пусковой установке, я смогу вырубить тебя газом одной лишь голосовой командой.

Брюс смотрел, как тот устанавливает штатив, а сердце билось в ушах.

— Питер?

— Хотя, конечно, я не думаю, что до такого дойдёт. Халк мне не навредит. Главное мне самому держать себя в руках и всё будет нормально. — Он открыл чемоданчик, открывая газовый снаряд и два шприца. — Я даже стоп-слово с ДЖАРВИСом обговорил. Если я его скажу, он запечатает этаж и перейдёт в режим повышенной опасности. Потом, если нам потребуется…

 — Питер. — Брюс потёр лицо и наклонился, облокотившись на колени. — Пожалуйста, попридержи коней.

Питер отложил своё занятие и опустился на колени перед Брюсом, взяв его за руки.

— Я не буду тебя заставлять, — сказал он. — Не буду шантажировать, говорить, что всё кончено, если ты не согласишься, прокатывать с сексом или ещё что. — Брюс смотрел с сомнением, но тот продолжил: — Если ты действительно не хочешь, я не подниму этот вопрос снова, пока ты сам не передумаешь. Но… — Он крепко сжал его ладони. — Но это важно для меня, так же, как моя безопасность важна для тебя. Так что, пожалуйста, просто… позволь тебе показать.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох. Он уже чувствовал сжимающую грудь руку. Каждое новое слово Питера становилось очередным кирпичиком, и он понимал, в какой ярости будет существо внутри, если он сейчас откажет. Но именно тёплые карие глаза Питера, горящие энтузиазмом и надеждой, всё решили.

— Хорошо, — сказал он почти просипев, но затем сглотнул собравшиеся эмоции и повторил. — Хорошо. Но давай… — Он встал, увлекая Питера с собой. — Давай перейдём в гостиную.

Питер закрепил его решимость поцелуем

— Всё будет хорошо, — ответил он, собирая вещи: ему и самому едва удавалось говорить ровно. — Вот увидишь, Брюс. Это сработает.

В гостиной мужчина отодвинул мебель к стенам, в то время как Питер устанавливал штатив и камеру. 

— Я написал для неё программу, — прокомментировал он. — Она знает моё лицо, так что если придётся давать команду выпустить газ, она будет знать, что целиться надо в тебя. — Он пожал плечами. — Конечно, я, скорее всего, всё равно буду к тебе очень близко, так что, при худшем варианте, мы оба просто приляжем отдохнуть.

— Это не худший вариант, — сказал Брюс.

— Тогда при худшем из _вероятнейших_ вариантов. — Он обошёл гостиную. — И я оставляю шприц здесь и… здесь, просто на всякий пожарный. В прошлый раз это сработало. Веб-шутеры на мне, если вдруг придётся спешно их хватать. — Он подошёл к мужчине посреди комнаты и украл ещё один поцелуй. — Доверься мне, Брюс. Я бы не заставлял проходить тебя через это, не обдумай всё как следует.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Брюс. — Но можешь ты… — Он обнял Питера за пояс, проводя пальцем по швам его рубашки. — Можешь надеть костюм, пожалуйста?

Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Полагаю, раз уж ты потворствуешь мне в моём желании, с моей стороны это будет только честно.

— Я не это… — Брюс смущённо покачал головой. — То есть, на случай, если что-то произойдёт, и тебе потребуется выскочить в окно. Или хуже. — Когда Питер прижался плотнее, касаясь его плеч, он опустил взгляд. — Если ты наденешь, мне будет легче со всем этим.

— Хорошо. — Питер поцеловал его в лоб. — Давай подготовимся.

Питер переоделся в костюм. Брюс наблюдал, проверяя, зарядил ли Питер в шутеры свежие картриджи У него до сих пор немного кружилась голова и пот стекал вниз по спине, будто тело уже далеко ушло вперёд. Только когда Питер закончил и заново перепроверил всё подготовленное, Брюс дорасстегнул рубашку. Он отбросил её в сторону и, после некоторых раздумий, начал снимать и брюки тоже. Руки у него дрожали.

— ДЖАРВИС? — обратился он в пространство. — Ты точно знаешь, о каком сигнале говорил Питер?

— Мистер Паркер заставил меня повторить всю процедуру несколько раз, доктор Беннер, — ответил ИИ.

Брюс покачал головой, потратив ещё мгновение на раздумья снимать ли бельё — он сомневался, что оно удержится, учитывая размеры, принимаемые Халком. Пока Питер подходил к нему, он отшагнул в сторону, блокируя для него обзор камеры.

— Я знаю, что камера нас отслеживает, — сказал он, пожирая её глазами, — но ты же ещё и записываешь?

— Да. — Питер указал на красный огонёк наверху. — В этом же, вроде как, весь смысл. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел. — Он неожиданно улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся — она не подсоединена к сети. Никто кроме нас не увидит.

Брюс выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Хорошо…

— Эй. — Питер взял руки Брюса в свои, поднимая их выше. — Всё как ты мне и говорил. Всё, что составляет Халка, всё, что он делает, исходит из тебя. Поэтому я не боюсь. — Его улыбка так подчёркивала смысл слов, что этого практически хватило, чтобы убедить Брюса здесь и сейчас. — Я доверяю тебе. Вам обоим.

— Я доверяю тебе, — ответил Брюс. — Я не уверен, что доверяю _ему_.

— Знаю. — Питер сжал его ладони. — Но именно по этой причине мы этим всем и занимаемся. Ты готов?

Брюс закрыл глаза. Он слушал каждый удар своего сердца, прокатывающий по кровеносной системе как ревущий океан: даже особо напрягаться не придётся.

— Я готов, — сказал он и отступил назад, устанавливая между ними максимально возможную дистанцию не отпустив при этом рук. — А ты?

Питер ещё раз его коротко сжал ладони.

— Я готов.

Брюс медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Предплечья покрылись гусиной кожей, и он чувствовал, как пустое пространство комнаты вокруг них словно растягивается вовне, готовясь к неизбежной вспышке. Он позволил этому случиться, так что жар и темнота накрыли его, а плоть сдалась под напором.

***

Питер знал, что делает. За ту минуту, что Брюс менялся, он повторил себе это не один десяток раз.

Он уже видел, как Брюс это делает. Он видел, как конечности вытягиваются и утолщаются, кожа темнеет, а кости становятся шире. Он видел, как любовник изменяется, из человека превращаясь в монстра, и даже видел обратный процесс. Но всё равно у него перехватило дух. Он вцепился в руки Брюса. Широко распахнутыми глазами он с трепетом смотрел, как Халк, будто пульсируя, выходит на поверхность, наполняя и переполняя своего носителя. Сердце Питера пропустило удар, и он подумал, что никогда не привыкнет к этому зрелищу. Халк со стоном выпрямился. Он повращал головой и хрустнул шеей, а по его коже прошла дрожь, будто у животного, сгоняющего мух. Халку потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы осмотреться, моргая в приглушённом свете, после чего его взгляд упал на Питера, и тяжёлый выдох раздул его ноздри.

Питер сглотнул. «Я знаю, что делаю, — с решительностью подумал он, окидывая взглядом восемь футов зелёных мускулов. — Он не причинит мне вреда». Парень облизал губы и с трудом нашёл в себе силы заговорить.

— Халк.

Халк уставился на него и медленно присел.

— Это я, — сказал Питер, в то время как Халк опустил руки на пол, оперевшись на костяшки как горилла. — Ты же меня помнишь? Давненько не виделись.

Брови Халка нахмурились. Его лицо было более подвижным, чем Питер помнил: по поблескивающим глазам и опущенным вниз уголкам губ пробегали отголоски разных эмоций. Его челюсти несколько раз дёрнулись, прежде чем он смог заговорить.

— Питер.

Тот облегчённо выдохнул.

— Да, — ответил он. — Да, это я. Я рад, что ты…

Он сделал шаг ближе, но Халк попятился, а его взгляд упёрся в пол. Питер замолк.

— Что такое?

— Прости, — сказал Халк, отказываясь смотреть на него. — Прости.

— Что? — Питер оглянулся на камеру — у него руки чесались поскорее показать Брюсу такой прогресс. — За что?

— Халк… — Халк поёжился, что было одновременно смешно и тревожно, учитывая его габариты. Наконец он поднял руку, протягивая её к Питеру, но затем резко остановился. Его пальцы сжались и разжались в пространстве между ними. — Больно Питеру.

Питер положил обе руки Халку на ладонь и всё равно шагнул ближе.

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Я знаю, что ты…

Халк громко фыркнул и, несмотря на свою уверенность, Питер вздрогнул.

— Халк _сделал_ больно Питеру, — повторил он и очень аккуратно ткнул костяшками парню в грудь. — Дышать. Прости.

— Ты говоришь о том, что случилось здесь? — Когда Халк попытался отстраниться, Питер вцепился ему в руку и удержал на месте. — Халк, всё хорошо. Это было давно и я в порядке. Видишь? — Он ободряюще потёр тыльную сторону его ладони. — Ты чувствовал себя виноватым всё это время?

Халк кивнул. «Конечно, чувствовал, — подумал Питер, проскальзывая мимо руки Халка и придвигаясь ближе. — Брюс до сих чувствует».

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он снова и, усиленно стараясь не нервничать, коснулся челюсти Халка. — Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Я прощаю тебя. Хорошо?

Халк поднял взгляд, разглядывая парня, будто что-то выискивая.

— Питер, — пробормотал он. Он подвёл руки ближе и слегка загнул ладони чашечкой за спиной парня, но тела не коснулся. — Питер.

Питер чувствовал, как эмоции собираются в горле комком. Он, пытаясь предугадать, как Халк будет реагировать и что отвечать, так тщательно распланировал все свои слова. Однако, теперь, видя, как Халк согнувшись стоит перед ним, сгорая от стыда, он ощущал какую-то переполненность. Ему захотелось самому превратиться в монстра, просто чтобы стать достаточно большим и суметь спрятать Халка в своих объятиях.

— Халк, я… — он тяжело сглотнул и попытался говорить увереннее. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой, чтобы лучше тебя узнать. Ты понимаешь?

— Говорить, — ответил тот, скривившись.

— Похоже, не твой конёк, это да.

Халк покачал головой. Взгляд метнулся прочь, а щёки дрогнули в раздражённом фырке. Питер начал было отстранятся, забеспокоившись, что задел его или даже хуже, но почувствовал, как за спиной задрожал сжатый кулак Халка. «Без паники, — сказал он себе, бросая быстрый взгляд на разложенные по комнате шприцы. — Всё в порядке».

— Прости, — сказал он. — Нам не обязательно разговаривать, если тебе…

Халк резко зарычал: голова опустилась ниже, а плечи согнулись. Питер совершенно замер, приготовившись, но тут понял, что Халк шевелит губами. Присмотревшись внимательнее, парень увидел, что мышцы на горле и челюсти сокращаются, ходят, как при сглатывании, пытаются работать. Голос Халка вырывался наружу периодическим рыком, от которого Стив потянулся бы к щиту, но Питер ждал, наконец поняв, что значат сведённые вместе брови и упрямое выражение грубого лица.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо. — Питер положил обе ладони на Халку на губы, заставляя замолчать. — Ты ведь пытаешься, да? Я понимаю.

Халк опять опустил голову, и горькое разочарование на его лице было таким брюсовым. Питер облизал губы и решил сделать по-другому.

— Знаешь, — обдумывая каждое слово начал он. — Я тоже злюсь. Это прямо будто пузыри внутри, и иногда даже дышать тяжело, не то что говорить. А затем, когда у меня всё же получается сказать, слова вырываются неправильные. — Он поморщился, поглаживая Халка по линии челюсти. — Я говорил и делал вещи, которые на самом деле не хотел — всё из-за злости. У тебя дела обстоят так же?

Халк с облегчением кивнул. Питер решил проявить ещё немного настойчивости.

— Должно быть, здесь много чего происходит, — сказал он, мягко постучав по лбу Халка. — Слишком много, чтобы суметь нормально высказать.

— Питер, — пробормотал тот, остальное же пролилось с губ неразборчивым ворчанием. Когда он опять начал злиться, Питер успокаивающе зашипел.

— Я знаю, каково это, — сказал Питер, надеясь, что это звучит ободряюще. — Когда знаешь, что делаешь неправильную вещь, но не можешь остановиться, потому что не знаешь, что же ещё делать. Могу поспорить, тебя тоже это иногда пугает.

Халк помялся с явным дискомфортом, и Питер неожиданно задался вопросом, чувствовал ли когда-нибудь Халк Брюса, затаившегося у его горла. Парень сам практически это почувствовал и от этого вдохновился.

— Слушай, — сказал Питер, — а хочешь знать, что я теперь делаю, когда сильно разозлюсь или испугаюсь, а мне надо успокоиться? — Он улыбнулся. — Я думаю о тебе.

Халк прищурился.

— Брюс.

Это подняло целый ворох новых вопросов, но у Питера не было времени их обдумывать.

— Нет, о _тебе_ , — Питер ткнул ему в нос. Но Халк всё равно смотрел на него с сомнением, так что парень вновь посерьёзнел. — Правда. Помнишь тот раз, когда мы впервые встретились? Когда нам пришлось… помочь капитану? — Он продолжил поглаживать Халка по щекам и челюсти, надеясь, что это поможет ему оставаться спокойным и сосредоточенным. — Ты нёс меня на спине. Ты был таким большим и сильным. Я чувствовал себя в безопасности с тобой, хотя вся та ситуация ввергала меня в панику. Прямо как с Хаммером. — Халк зарычал на имя, и Питер напрягся. Он поторопился продолжить, пока Халк не углубился в воспоминания. — Ты нёс меня вверх по шахте лифта, помнишь? Ты защищал меня. Когда я хочу почувствовать себя в большей безопасности, вот о чём я думаю. Вот… позволь показать.

Питер поцеловал его в лоб, а затем поставил стопу ему на сгиб локтя, чтобы забраться на спину. Халк повернулся, наклоняя шею в попытке посмотреть, как Питер усаживается, прилипая у него между лопатками. Глаза Халка были широко распахнуты и полны любопытства.

— Питер?

— Вот так. — Парень крепко прижался к позвоночнику Халка и сам потратил минутку, чтобы прийти в себя: Халк был широким и крепким, а от тела шёл жар — всё как Питер и помнил. Даже несмотря на покачивание от дыхания Халка, Питер не мог себе представить ощущение большей стабильности. Он прижался ухом к плечу Халка, слушая отзвуки его сердцебиения. Парень вздохнул.

— Чувак. Ты такой большой, я, наверное, для тебя как пушинка. Ты меня хотя бы чувствуешь здесь?

— Халк чувствует, — ответил он, поправив позу, будто боялся, что Питер соскользнёт. — Чувствует Питера.

Питер практически завибрировал от чувства удовлетворения. «Я был прав насчёт него. — Он уткнулся носом в грубую кожу Халка, выдыхая. — Он слушает меня. Он хочет заботиться обо мне так же, как и Брюс».

— Когда мне надо почувствовать себя в безопасности, я притворяюсь, что я вот здесь, — сказал он, немного поёрзав, чтобы обозначить место. — Потому что знаю — ты всегда меня защитишь. — Тут в голове у Питера что-то щёлкнуло, и он взволнованно подался к уху Халка. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это помнил, если мы посреди битвы. Следующий раз, когда ты почувствуешь меня здесь, будет значить, что что-то не так и ты мне нужен. Ты мне нужен. Понимаешь?

— Питеру нужен Халк, — сказал тот шумно выдыхая.

— Да… да, именно. И что мне надо, так это чтобы ты встал на месте, глубоко вдохнул и слушал. Чтобы подумал, что ты делаешь и что тебе _надо_ делать, и вспомнил, что ты мне нужен. — Халк неуверенно заворчал, так что Питер предпринял ещё одну попытку, упростив:

 — Когда ты чувствуешь меня здесь, — медленно сказал он, — ты останавливаешься и ты дышишь. Стоять и дышать. А я скажу тебе, что мне нужно. Я знаю, что это будет непросто, но ты же постараешься для меня, правда?

Халк покачнулся, перенося вес назад и вперёд, после чего опять замер на месте.

— Стоять, — сказал он. — Дышать.

— Верно. Почему бы не попробовать прямо сейчас?

Халк снова переступил с ноги на ногу, и Питер начал беспокоиться, что это не сработает, но затем тот подался вперёд на костяшки и опустил голову. Он сделал глубокий вдох, его грудь расширилась, и Питер улыбнулся от того, как его качнуло. Казалось, будто вся земля движется у него под ногами. Когда Халк выдохнул, его тело спокойно опало, и Питер наградил его поцелуем в шею.

— Правильно. Именно так. Продолжай.

Халк снова вдохнул и выдохнул — комнату заполнил звук вырывающегося сквозь зубы воздуха. Питер ободрял его поглаживая по спине, пока не показалось, что Халк расслабился ещё больше.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал взволнованный, с почти пробивающимися эмоциями, Питер. — Неплохо же, да? Как думаешь, сможешь вспомнить об этом в следующий раз?

— Да, — ответил Халк чётче, чем прежде. Он повращал плечами, заставив Питера рассмеяться, а затем переместил вес обратно на пятки. — Почувствовать Питера. Стоять, дышать. Слушать.

— Правильно. — Питер заполз повыше, утыкаясь лицом в шею Халка. — Я тобой горжусь. Все будут так тобой гордиться, Халк. Я знаю, что ты сможешь.

Халк протяжно выдохнул и потёрся щекой о Питера.

— Халку нужен Питер.

По парню пробежала дрожь. Он сразу же понял и поверил в идущие от сердца слова Халка, но в то же самое время в животе скрутило от горячего и немного тревожного ощущения. Сейчас под ним ссутулившись стояло, вероятно, самое могучее существо из живущих на планете: мысль о том, что от него так много зависит, наводила ужас. Питер, с забившимся быстрее сердцем, прижался к коже Халка плотнее, вспоминая Вильямсбургский мост и то, как Халк и Стив исчезли в тёмной воде. Он подумал о дяде Бене и всех тех жизнях, что подверглись опасности или же окончились из-за его ошибок ещё до того момента, как он осмелился обещать директору Фьюри, что при необходимости сможет утихомирить Халка. Ресницы Халка прощекотали его по виску, и парень с абсурдной ясностью понял, какой тяжёлый груз принял на себя, забравшись в лабораторию Брюса тем давним вечером.

«Прекрати. — Питер зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на покачивании от ровного дыхания. — Ты не можешь себе сейчас позволить сомневаться. Ты сможешь… Он сможет. Вы оба обязаны это сделать».

— Знаю, — сказал Питер. Он поцеловал Халка в щёку и слез с плеча, спрыгивая на пол. — И вместе мы всё сделаем. В следующий раз, когда созовут Мстителей, я буду там, рядом с тобой. — Он улыбнулся. — И мы понадираем немало задниц.

— Крушить, — сказал Халк, широко улыбаясь.

Питер засмеялся.

— Конечно, сокрушить немало задниц мы тоже сможем. Ну, а пока… — Он снова бросил взгляд на камеру. — Поскольку у тебя всё так хорошо проходит, может, у нас получится поговорить ещё немного. — Халк подался ближе: его лицо было внимательным и серьёзным, поэтому Питер продолжил: — Давай поговорим о Брюсе.

Халк наморщил нос.

— Зачем?

— Затем… — Питер практически слышал голос Стива, напоминающий об осторожности. — Затем, что он часть тебя, — медленно закончил парень. — Он говорил мне, что не помнит, что ты делаешь, но ты… Даже когда он просто Брюс, ты всё равно с ним. _Ты_ помнишь.

Халк, явно незаинтересованный, отвёл взгляд, но Питер не обратил внимания и настойчиво продолжил.

— Ты знаешь, почему так? — спросил он. — Почему ты помнишь, а он нет?

Халк уставился за него, и Питеру не сразу понял, что смотрит тот в камеру.

— Дохляк, — сказал он.

Питер почувствовал холодок и оглянулся, частично даже ожидая увидеть Брюса. Он облизал губы, и с полной сумятицей в голове, повернулся обратно к Халку.

— Ты вправду думаешь о нём именно так? — тихо спросил он. — Или же ты просто повторяешь, что сам Брюс думает о себе? — Когда Халк, прищурившись, снова сфокусировал взгляд на нём, парень, не сдержавшись, рефлекторно сглотнул. — Вы оба действительно видите себя настолько раздельными?

Халк подался назад, выпрямляясь. Из-за ставшего более жёстким выражения лица он казался ещё громаднее.

— Халк сильный, — заявил он и хлопнул открытой ладонью себя по груди — шлепок эхом разошёлся по всей комнате.

— Я знаю, что сильный, — сказал Питер, пытаясь скрыть своё напряжение. — Ты очень сильный. Но и Брюс тоже.

Халк резко и зло фыркнул. Когда он сжал кулаки, Питер увидел, как на бицепсе у него выступают вены.

— Дохляк, — повторил он, а дальше последовало бессловесное неодобрительное рычание.

— Ладно, ладно. — Питер придвинулся ближе и дотронулся до халкова запястья. — Мы не обязаны говорить об этом прямо сейчас. — И хотя Халк был явно взбудоражен, парень не мог остановиться, не на такой низкой ноте. — Давай поговорим о тебе, — сказал он, заставляя себя улыбнуться. — Я уже много всего наболтал, так что, может… есть что-то, что ты хочешь сказать мне? — Он мягко похлопал по ладони Халка. — Ты можешь не торопиться.

Халк нахмурился с почти что детской сосредоточенностью. Он молчал и сдерживал мелкие движения почти целую минуту, прежде чем хотя бы попытаться произнести слова, однако, даже так, выдать что-то разборчивое у него получилось только через несколько попыток. Наконец, он встряхнул головой и сказал:

— Очередь Халка.

Питер нахмурился.

— Да. Твоя очередь. Так что, если ты…

— Очередь Халка, — повторил он и повернул руку, осторожно, но с давлением прикасаясь к спине Питера.

Только после того, как Халк потёр Питеру живот большим пальцем, его намерения стали понятны. Глаза у него стали неожиданно яркими, взгляд пристальным, а по зубам мелькнул язык. Питера окатило жаром, заставив вздрогнуть. Он, по факту, сам об этом говорил и не должен теперь удивляться, что Халк помнит и заинтересован в получении обещанного. Однако, сейчас, когда Халк нависает над ним, а его дыхание кажется в тихой комнате тяжёлым и шумным, нервы Питера сдали. Совершенно внезапно Халк перестал выглядеть настолько уж похожим на Брюса, как это помнилось.

Халк недовольно заворчал.

— Очередь Халка, — повторил он, загибая пальцы вокруг торса парня в собственническом жесте. Даже это небольшое свидетельство его реальной силы заставили эмоции Питера снова смешаться в кучу. — Питеру нужен Халк.

— Знаю… Прости, я… — Питер начал пихать большой палец Халка, но затем сам себя оборвал. «Не паникуй. С тобой всё в порядке». Он глубоко вдохнул и начал заново: — У меня есть идея получше, — сказал он. — Давай-ка кое-что попробуем. Ты ляжешь на пол для меня?

Халк прищурился с лёгким подозрением, но когда Питер сказал «пожалуйста», послушался. Он отпустил Питера и перевернулся на спину, отчего вся мебель в комнате задребезжала.

— Так хорошо, — сказал Питер. Он взял диванный бортик и подсунул Халку под голову, как подушку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пока просто расслабился, окей? Я буду рядом и никуда не уйду.

Он залез на грудь Халка и погрузил основание ладоней в его мускулы, глубоко массируя. Халк одобрительно вздохнул.

— Не так уж и плохо, правда же? — спросил Питер продолжая свои действия. Ему пришлось вкладывать весь свой вес в движения, чтобы почувствовать, что он делает хоть что-то, но вид расслабляющегося под его руками Халка приносил чувство удовлетворения. — Тебе хорошо?

— Да, — ответил Халк. Он даже глаза закрыл. Когда Питер установил ровный ритм, Халк снова поднял руку. Парень внимательно за этим проследил, но снова успокоился, когда Халк к нему прикоснулся — нежно, почти благоговейно поглаживая по спине. — Тебе хорошо?

Питер улыбнулся, борясь с нахлынувшими чувствами.

— Да, — ответил он. Он прочистил горло, а затем согнул плечи, побуждая Халка продолжать. — Да, так очень хорошо.

Халк без слов пробормотал что-то довольное. По мере продолжения массажа, он ещё больше расслабился — мышцы становились мягче одна за другой, а дыхание ровнее и глубже. Когда у Питера устали руки, он устроился у него на груди и просто некоторое время слушал, наслаждаясь ровным стуком огромного сердца под собой. Даже когда Халк на вид совсем заснул, он продолжал держать ладони на спине Питера защитно согнутыми — тяжелые, тёплые и уютные. Питер не знал, что и думать.

— Ты по-прежнему Брюс, там внутри, — прошептал Питер в ямку на горле Халка, как раз когда тот начал уменьшаться и бледнеть. — Так ведь?

***

Брюс проснулся на диване. Он был накрыт одеялом, а рядом, прислонившись к нему, сидел поджавший под себя ноги Питер и что-то делал на ноутбуке. Мужчина проморгался, фокусируя зрение, и глубоко вздохнул, позволяя разуму сбросить привычную дезориентацию после превращения. Хотя слабость всё равно ощущалась, она казалась не такой сильной, как в прошлый раз, тогда, на Хелликариере Фьюри.

Брюс со стоном потянулся.

— Питер?

Парень вздрогнул, но посмотрев на мужчину и увидев, что тот проснулся, улыбнулся.

— Привет, соня.

Брюс снова оглядел комнату. Похоже, всё оставалось на своих местах, а головная боль была не настолько явной, чтобы указать на применение транквилизаторов, но Брюс всё равно немного нервничал, спрашивая:

— Ну так… как прошло?

— Великолепно, — ответил Питер. Он опустил ноут на пол и развернулся к Брюсу. — Мы с Халком немного поговорили, а потом он уснул и реверсировался. Прошло примерно три часа.

Брюс нахмурился и потёр глаза.

—  _Халк_ уснул? Вот так просто?

— Ну, я немного поспособствовал, но да. Вот так просто. — Хотя Питер продолжал улыбаться, его улыбка была не такой открытой и задорной, как вначале. Будто в тех чувствах и привязанности, что он демонстрировал Брюсу, скрывалось что-то более _взрослое_. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

Брюс начал было отвечать, что нет, но где-то глубоко в груди почувствовал странную дрожь и закрыл глаза, пытаясь ухватиться за это ощущение. Он напомнил себе, как много это значит для Питера, и погружался всё глубже, чувствуя волнение и, неожиданно, какой-то азарт.

— Я помню… вес, — сказал он, а лопатки закололо от фантомного ощущения. А затем будто озарило: — Стоять. Дышать.

Питер выпрямился с гораздо более привычной для него вспышкой радостного возбуждения.

— Ты это помнишь?

— Лишь эти слова. — Брюс провёл рукой по волосам, несколько озадаченный. — Что они означают?

— Я тебе покажу, — ответил Питер и снова взялся за ноутбук.

Брюс сел. Они вместе начали смотреть запись, плечо к плечу, застывшие в напряжении. Это было нереально. Брюс, затаив дыхание, смотрел на Халка на мониторе, слушал издаваемую им искаженную версию собственного голоса. Когда бы Халк ни пошевелился, Брюс чувствовал эхо этого движения, отзывающееся под кожей, связывая их двоих вместе крепче, чем когда-либо на его памяти. Мужчина не произносил ни слова до самого момента, когда Питер взобрался Халку на спину и рассказал свою задумку для будущих инцидентов.

— Умно, — заметил Брюс, сжимая колено Питера, пока Халк на экране делал медленные вдохи. — Но кто знает, вспомнит ли он.

—  _Ты_ вспомнил, — подчеркнул Питер. — Уже прогресс. — Парень кивнул собственным словам. — Это сработает.

Брюс же задержал на Питере взгляд, заново поражаясь решимости своего молодого любовника. Но видео продолжалось, и Брюс начал понимать, почему Питер у него под боком кажется таким притихшим. Когда запись закончилась, в груди мужчины было тесно, словно Халк толкался под самой кожей, дабы убедиться, что Брюс всё увидел. По венам мчались эмоции, но Брюс отшвырнул эти чувства прочь, чтобы сосредоточить своё внимание на Питере, который сидел всё так же тихо и непривычно замкнуто.

— Ты не этого ожидал, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Верно?

Питер закрыл ноут и вернул его на пол.

— И да и нет, скорее. Я ведь во многом оказался прав, не так ли? Ты сам видел… он думал и разговаривал, как я и говорил.

Брюс кивнул, снова сжимая колено Питера.

— Ты был прав. Это странно, видеть со стороны вот так, но… ты был прав. — Он поколебался. — Но ты не рад.

— Я _рад_. Это было здорово, реально здорово. — Но Питер просто не был запрограммирован на ложь и продолжал отводить взгляд. Брюс подождал, пока правда сама выплеснется из него наружу, как это всегда бывало. — Просто всё, не знаю, странно. Слышать, как он говорит о тебе, будто бы вы два разных человека.

— Но мы, вроде как, действительно разные? — сказал Брюс. Он вздохнул, потерев глаза. — Прости, Питер, но я не знаю, как объяснить хоть сколько-нибудь понятнее, чем это сделал он.

— Ты не… — Питер замолчал, поёрзал и предпринял ещё одну попытку. — Ты же не злишься на меня, да?

Брюс развернулся на диване, чтобы лучше видеть парня.

— Нет. С чего бы? Ты был прав — для нас обоих было важно это сделать, и всё прошло именно так гладко, как ты и предполагал.

Питер поморщился, беспокойно заламывая пальцы лежащих на коленях рук.

— Я имею в виду, что случилось между мной и Халком раньше. Здесь. — Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Брюса. Тот даже растерялся — настолько нервозно вдруг начал выглядеть парень. — В смысле, в тот раз, казалось, будто… это был просто ты, знаешь? — запнувшись, произнёс Питер. — Я, на самом деле, не слишком-то задумывался. Это был просто большой зелёный ты. Но то, как Халк о тебе говорил… — Он снова опустил голову. — Не знаю, с его слов показалось, что вы такие разные. Такие _отдельные_. И теперь всё будто… Я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что я готов сделать это с кем-то кроме тебя. Всё случилось только потому, что я решил…

— Питер. — Голова у Брюса кружилась, но успокоить Питера было гораздо важнее, так что он положил руку парню за загривок, давая ощущение надёжности. — Я не считаю, что ты мне изменил, — сказал он без околичностей.

Из Питера у него под рукой словно весь воздух выпустили.

— Ты был прав, — продолжил Брюс. — Это всё равно был я, моё тело и… Я поставил тебя в такое положение, прости. — Он притянул Питера ближе. — Ты же понимаешь, что меня это огорчало лишь из-за волнения о твоей безопасности.

Питер развернулся, утыкаясь в него. Они оба вытянулись на диване, и Брюс набросил одеяло и на Питера тоже.

— Прости, — пробормотал парень, крепко прижавшись к Брюсу и вздыхая ему в грудь. — Я знаю, как это странно. Просто мне пришло в голову что, может, ты так думаешь, и я…

— Всё хорошо. — Брюс погладил Питера по спине, легко проводя по позвоночнику костяшками пальцев. — У нас с ним у обоих… много вещей, над которыми, полагаю, нам стоит поработать. Мне жаль, что ты оказался во всё это втянут. — Он бросил взгляд на ноутбук и в памяти заново проиграл запись: как Питер залезает ему на спину в поисках безопасности, как Питер касается его лица, как лежит у него на груди, прямо как это бывало. Всё это хранится где-то глубоко под его кожей. — Если бы я только мог вспомнить.

Парень немного помолчал, а Брюс ждал, мягко проводя по линиям костюма, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Питер сможет облечь мысли в слова.

— Что, если ты не не можешь, — осторожно сказал тот. — Может, ты просто не хочешь.

Смотревший в потолок Брюс нахмурился.

— Не то чтобы я мог контролировать, что помнить.

— Знаю, но я о том, что… — Питер извернулся, крепко сжав Брюса за пояс. — Ты ведь был убеждён, что каждый раз, как ты превращаешься в Халка, происходит что-то плохое, что ты не можешь контролировать. Может, ты… блокируешь воспоминания? — Брюс набрал воздух, но Питер продолжил прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать: — Я тебя не виню… Не думаю, что и сам бы захотел помнить. Но в этот раз всё было хорошо и ты чуть-чуть вспомнил. Может, если воспоминания Халка будут более счастливыми, тебе будет легче за них ухватиться.

Брюс пожевал губу.

— Для тебя это очень важно, да?

— Конечно. — Плечи Питера чуть подпрыгнули, когда он развернулся, утыкаясь лицом в брюсову шею. — Брюс, ты потрясающий. И меня бесит слышать, когда о тебе плохо говорят. Даже если… особенно, когда так говоришь ты сам.

Брюс сглотнул, и не держи его Питер так крепко, он мог бы попытаться высвободиться. Раньше всё было намного проще. Потом же в его жизни появился кто-то, желающий сделать из него лучшего человека, и теперь Брюс не мог сдержать порыва его оттолкнуть. Но он сдержался и сделал вдох.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, а затем снова, просто для уверенности. — Хорошо. Давай попробуем ещё раз, на следующей неделе.

Питер оттолкнулся на локтях, и хотя пронзительность карих глаз наводила ужас, Брюс прямо встретил их взгляд.

— Правда? — взволнованно-восторженно спросил парень. — Ты уверен?

— Да. — Брюс одобрительно улыбнулся. — Может быть, нам удастся организовать пару головоломок, чтобы определить его когнитивные способности. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, может, мы даже сможем снять мозговые волны или взять образец крови…

Питер посмеялся, рассеяно погладив его по ключице.

— Научный подход, — подразнил он.

— Ещё ни у кого не было возможность изучить… — Брюс облизал губы. — … изучить меня, когда я Халк. Я всегда слишком боялся, что кто-то использует данные во зло. Но если это ты… Тебе я доверяю. — Он опустил руку вниз, и сжал задницу Питера. — Ты поэкспериментируешь надо мной, Питер?

Тот ухмыльнулся — наконец-то он обрёл привычный себе вид, — и наклонился для поцелуя.

— Я с удовольствием поэкспериментирую над тобой.

Брюс помычал ему в губы. «Ну вот, ты это сделал, — подумал он, покрываясь мурашками, когда Питер раздвинул ему ноги. — Ты сказал да. Теперь тебе не отвертеться. — Он обхватил голову парня ладонями и поцеловал его, долго и страстно. — Тебе придётся справиться, Брюс».

Питер чуть ли не мурлыкал.

— Я даже останусь в костюме, — подразнил он.

— М-м, да, пожалуйста. — Несмотря на усталость после трансформации, сопротивляться искушению Брюс не мог: его руки скользнули вниз по груди Питера и потянули за край костюма. — Но сейчас, я бы предпочёл тебя без него.

— Тогда, может, я обратно включу камеру…

В итоге, их вечер пятницы закончился как и большинство из них. Но на периферии сознания Брюс ни на мгновение не забывал, на что согласился, как не забывало этого и то, что расположилось у него под горлом.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюс проснулся на диване, что для пятниц уже стало привычным делом. Он потёр глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, наводя порядок в голове. Стоило Брюсу сесть, как Питер уже был тут как тут, протягивая кофе. Мужчина с благодарностью взял кружку и сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем спросить:

— Как прошло?

Питер плюхнулся рядом.

— Ты мне скажи.

Брюс закрыл глаза, подстёгивая память новым глотком.

— Я помню… — Он нахмурился: достигший желудка кофе заставил почувствовать себя переевшим. — Я ел?

— Ты съел почти десять пицц, — восторженно улыбнулся Питер. — И использовал слово «метаболизм», которое, по-моему, на данный момент у тебя самое длинное. А ещё я с другого конца комнаты забрасывал фрукты тебе в рот… вот почему работает клинер для ковров. — Он почесал в затылке. — Халк цель довольно большая, но нам ещё надо поработать над взаимодействием.

Брюс облизал губы. Никаких послевкусий во рту не ощущалось, но перекатывая языком, мужчина вспомнил.

— Вишня?

— Да! — просиял Питер, но тут же засмущался. — Мы немного потренировали меткость, пока не угробили твою лампу. — Он указал на пустую поверхность ближайшего стола и отметину, оставшуюся на стене за ним. — Косточками плевался будто пулями.

Брюс уставился на стену и скорее вспомнил, чем почувствовал вспышку смущения.

— Я действительно это делал, — пробормотал он, не понимая, отчего в груди так тесно — то ли от гордости, то ли от неловкости. Питер внимательно смотрел на него, поэтому Брюс постарался выразиться точнее: — Я бы не сказал, что всё ясно помню, но если сосредоточиться, могу уловить. Я могу почувствовать… — Он согнул пальцы на свободной руке. — Ты рисовал фигуры у него на ладони, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он узнать буквы. Например Х, для Халка.

Питер придвинулся ближе, усаживаясь с ним плечом к плечу.

— Сегодня ты много запомнил, — гордо сказал он. — Был ещё один важный момент. Помнишь?

Брюс запрокинул голову, допивая кофе одним глотком, после чего поставил кружку на столик перед собой. В голове всё попыталось смешаться, но Брюс сжал кулаки и сосредоточился, представляя, будто воспоминания, это плавающие вокруг атомы, которые нужно выстроить в ряд. По предплечью пробежали какие-то отголоски ощущений.

— Ты взял у меня кровь.

— Динь-динь-динь. — Питер вскочил на ноги и исчез за диваном, вернувшись мгновением позже с маленькой сумкой на молнии. Он открыл её, демонстрируя длинную узкую капсулу, холодную на ощупь. — Уговорить тебя получилось не сразу, но всё стало гораздо проще, стоило мне достать инструменты. Халк очень заинтересовался твоей сумкой. Похоже, ты пытался объяснить мне, как подготовить иглу, но никак не мог выговорить, так что нам пришлось несколько раз прерываться, дожидаясь, пока ты успокоишься. Но вот результат! Всё правильно упаковано, как ты мне и показывал.

Брюс протянул было руку к сумочке, но оборвал движение.

— Не уверен, что результат будет отличным от моего, — сказал он. — Радиоактивное отравление в моей крови всё равно присутствует, трансформирован я или нет. Но, может быть, в образце Халка есть что-то, что подаст нам идею о биологическом триггере… — Он наконец взял сумочку у Питера и закрыл её. — Удивительно, что у тебя получилось меня уговорить.

Питер проследил взглядом, как мужчина кладет сумку на стол рядом с кружкой.

— Ты в курсе, что продолжаешь менять первое и третье лицо? — спросил он.

— Ты тоже так делаешь, — ответил Брюс. Он откинулся на диване, а Питер опять сел рядом. — Говорить об этом как-то иначе слишком странно. Иногда есть ощущение, восприятие, будто это я, а иногда… нет. Порой сложно составить предложение. Не знаю, Питер. — Он потёр лоб. — Ну, хотя бы вспоминать становиться проще.

— И мне ни разу не пришлось пользоваться транквилизатором, — напомнил Питер, придвигаясь ближе. — Нам стоит отпраздновать.

— О?

— Ага. Ты был супер. — Он поцеловал Брюса в плечо. — Я хочу сводить тебя на ужин.

Брюс поднял брови.

— Ужин, в смысле, снаружи?

— Ты приходил к тёте Мэй, — сказал Питер. — Ко мне в квартиру.

— В кофейню, — уступил Брюс.

— Идём на ужин. — Он игриво поцеловал Брюса в ухо. — Не обязательно в какое пафосное заведение или что-то такое. Мне нельзя сейчас забывать об оплате универа. Но нам стоит сходить на свидание и поесть, да? Как это делают парочки?

Брюс не сдержал улыбку, когда Питер поймал губами его мочку.

— И тебя не будет беспокоить обсуждение нас другими посетителями?

— Нисколечки.

Мужчина хохотнул: с Питером всё всегда было таким простым, и он сам наконец начал этим проникаться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Брюс, разворачиваясь, чтобы нормально поцеловаться. — Завтра сходим поужинать.

***

— Вот и надо было вам устраивать это прямо сейчас, — ворчал Питер, цепляясь паутиной за уличный фонарь и рывком перебрасывая себя себя через перекрёсток. — Вот прям приспичило воровать набитый плутонием фургон в вечер моего свидания.

Питер заканчивал патрулирование и как раз собирался найти местечко, чтобы переодеться и пойти на встречу с Брюсом, но тут по самодельному радио прошёл вызов: ограбление банка. С последующими обрушением здания и загоревшимся ларьком-закусочной, перетекшими в вооружённый угон бронированного оскорпского автомобиля и потуги на осуществление самого быстрого и нелепого побега с преследованием на свете, а ля «минифургон VS армия полицейских машин». Недоворы уже врезались в десяток машин и, судя по всему, останавливаться не намеревались, поэтому Питер мысленно застонал, считая каждую утекающую минуту.

— Да кто вообще возит плутоний по центру Нью-Йорка в такое время суток? — бормотал под нос Питер, легко прыгая между полицейскими машинами, пока наконец не запрыгнул на кабину фургона. — Оскорп, о Оскорп, когда же ты поумнеешь?

Фургон резко вильнул, чтобы объехать припаркованное такси, и Питеру пришлось немного посидеть прилипнув, прежде чем свеситься на паутине к водительскому окну. Один хороший удар — и нет стекла. Пока водитель матерился и пытался справится с управлением, Питер втянулся внутрь.

— Острить мне сейчас недосуг, — сказал Питер, пытаясь залепить паутиной коробку передач. — Так что, может, ты просто затормозишь и в кои-то веки упростишь мне жизнь?

Водитель ткнул дулом пистолета парню в горло, и Питеру пришлось уклониться, а в ушах зазвенело от звука выстрела.

— Похоже, что нет. — Он прилип стопами к кабине и собирался просто оторвать дверь, но тут телефон заиграл рингтоном Брюса.

— О-у-у, проклятье. — Питер прилип спиной к кабине и неловко поднёс телефон к уху. — Да, это я, прости, знаю, что опаздываю, — сказал он, едва взяв трубку. — Я скоро буду, обещаю… ещё всё в силе, хорошо?

Брюс посмеялся, хотя прозвучало это слегка нервно.

— Я слышал о банке, — сказал он. — И ларьке. Что на этот раз?

— Э-э… радости полный фургон, скажем так. — Питер поморщился, когда грабители в очередной раз пролетели красный, оставив позади множество сигналящих и резко тормозящих машин. — Но это уже последнее. Остановлю фургон и сразу же буду на месте.

— Значит, мне занять нам столик?

— Да, на самом деле… — Питер бросил взгляд на проносящиеся мимо знаки и поморщился. — Я проеду мимо тебя секунд через двадцать. Буду прямо на месте… надо бежать.

Питер отключился и засунул телефон обратно.

— Окей, на чём я о…

Водитель пинком распахнул дверь. Питера унесло на ней, отчего он потерял крепление одной ноги как и концентрацию, так что под воздействием скорости и инерции движения ему пришлось пару мгновений поболтаться. Когда он собрался, пистолет опять был нацелен в лицо. Питер схватил его, уклонившись от нескольких выстрелов, но стоило вывернуть оружие из руки мужика, как на смену пистолету в него упёрлось дуло автомата.

— Воу-воу! — Питер увернулся от пуль, прошедших дождём по витрине магазина позади. Выстрела паутиной для блокировки дула было недостаточно, так что Питер схватился за него и им же ударил назад через разбитое окно, чтобы попытаться заставить грабителя выпустить автомат из рук. Просвистевшие мимо пули выбили из костюма мелкие осколки экзоскелета. Совсем уж краешком сознания Питер отметил, что они проехали 44-ю улицу. Гром выстрелов практически оглушал даже и без воя полицейских сирен и визга шин, раздававшихся поверх всей этой какофонии, но несмотря на это всё Питер очень чётко услышал пришедший со стороны итальянского ресторанчика «У Кармин» рёв.

Парень повернулся, и даже его бандитский неприятель прекратил стрелять. Мгновением позже на Бродвей яростно вломилось нечто огромное и зелёное.

Питер резко припал к фургону.

— О, нет.

Времени на размышления не было. Халк стремительно промчался между машинами копов и в считанные секунды догнал фургон. Он схватился за задний край обеими руками и упёрся ногами, резко и жёстко останавливая автомобиль. Питер подпрыгнул весьма вовремя — как только Халк посчитал потерю инерции достаточной, он, тряхнув запястьями, швырнул фургон вниз, от чего блок двигателя едва не выворотило из-под капота.

Все машины вокруг резко затормозили. Полиция мудро сохраняла дистанцию, и даже сам Питер был в таком шоке, что пораженно замер, потея через костюм, и просто смотрел, как Халк распахивает задние двери фургона. «Нет, нет, нет, не сегодня,» — беспомощно проносилось в голове парня, но тут раздались крики и выстрелы, и он быстро перепрыгнул на паутине к происходящему.

— Халк!

Питер приземлился рядом, но к этому моменту Халк уже обеими руками залез внутрь. Пули отскакивали от грубой кожи рикошетом, и он просто раздавил пальцами пистолеты двух находящихся там грабителей. Затем Халк обхватил тех вокруг пояса и вытащил обоих орущих и брыкающихся мужчин наружу.

— Халк, подожди, — позвал Питер. Грабители продолжили орать и материться, так что он залепил им паутиной рты. — Всё нормально… Я их контролирую. Опусти их на землю, аккуратно!

Халк уставился на него. От такой маленькой нагрузки он даже не запыхался и тем более не вспотел. За тело с трудом цеплялись разодранные остатки брюсовой рубашки и брюк, будто трансформация произошла совершенно неожиданно, а глаза сияли ярко и зло. Было не похоже, что Халк готов хоть как-то уступить, и Питер уже собирался запрыгнуть ему на плечо, но внезапно тот фыркнул и выпустил грабителей, дав им упасть на асфальт.

Питер облегчённо выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. — Но стоило ему сесть на корточки, чтобы связать мужиков, Халк прошёл куда-то ему за спину. — Халк? — Питер попытался и посмотреть и продолжить связывать одновременно. Но один из грабителей потянулся к пистолету, спрятанному на лодыжке, и Питеру пришлось отвлечься, чтобы вырубить ублюдка. — Халк, подожди!

К этому моменту уже совершенно все вокруг прекратили движение и стояли смотрели. Испуганные и любопытные перешептывания гудели у Питера в голове как пчелиный рой. Когда Халк оторвал водительскую дверь и бездумно швырнул её через плечо, Питер среагировал больше на автомате. С довольно-таки нелепым протестующим вскриком он подпрыгнул, перехватывая её двумя нитями паутины и сдёргивая на землю до того, как дверь успела бы улететь в стоящих на тротуаре зевак.

— Халк, пожалуйста, просто… — Питер подбежал к нему, поморщившись под маской, когда Халк наклонил фургон набок и несколько раз тряхнул. Из кабины вывалился водитель. Одной рукой опуская фургон на все четыре колеса, второй Халк ухватил низкорослого пухлого европейца за ноги.

Питер встал перед Халком.

— Халк, — строго сказал он, — помни, о чём мы с тобой говорили.

Тот опять фыркнул. Как только фургон встал ровно, Халк его отпустил и показал на повиснувшего грабителя, который начал материться на русском. Халк повертел пальцем и со значением посмотрел на Питера.

— О. — Парень послушался, заткнув мужика, а затем связав тому руки. Только после этого Халк аккуратно опустил его на землю, и Питер связал и ноги тоже. — Вот, — сказал Питер, когда, вроде бы, закончил. — Мы их поймали.

Он оглянулся. Окружающие продолжали таращиться, а копы наконец решились подобраться поближе, пока не пряча оружие. Воздух вокруг казался густым и словно готовым к взрыву. Питер видел, как Халк, чувствуя это, начал беспокойно переминаться.

— Быстро, — сказал Питер, — потянув Халка за руку. — Подними ладонь, вот так. — Он поднял свою вертикально перед собой.

Халк сделал как сказано, и Питер с воодушевлением шлепнул его в самый центр.

— Да! — с бешеным энтузиазмом заорал он. — Хорошая работа, приятель! Мы это сделали!

Копы обменялись взглядами, а Питер помахал им, подзывая ближе.

— Всё нормально, — обратился он к ним и жестом показал опустить оружие. — Всё нормально, мы на одной стороне. Вы же знаете этого парня? Он сражался с пришельцами, помните?

Копы, похоже, ещё сомневались, а взгляды, которые Халк бросал на их оружие делу не помогали, так что Питер занял позицию между ними и снова жестом призвал всех успокоиться.

— Это Халк, — представил парень. — Он хороший парень, правда. Давай, Халк, скажи им. — Он ободряюще кивнул Халку. — Сделай глубокий вдох.

Халк хмуро перевел взгляд с Питера на полицию, но затем выпрямился.

— Халк П… — Он прервался, наморщил нос и поправился. — Халк Пауку друг.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно сказано. — Он снова развернулся к копам, которые наконец-то начали опускать оружие. — Видите? Он супергерой, такой же как Железный Человек. Он увидел, что у меня возникли некоторые трудности с этими засранцами и протянул руку помощи. — Он указал на ёрзающего у их ног русского. — Вы их уже можете забирать.

Подтянулись ещё полицейские; пока часть из них забирала грабителей, один смелый офицер осторожно приблизился к Питеру и Халку.

— Так он, эм, он правда Мститель? — спросил он, наблюдая за Халком, который в свою очередь пожирал взглядом растущую толпу зевак и представителей правоохранительных органов. — Он крутой?

— Ещё как, — на автомате ответил Питер. — Разве он не выглядит крутым? — Но посмотрев на Халка сам, заметил, что от такого количества внимания и вспышек камер тот начинает нервничать. Питер несильно хлопнул Халка по руке. — Давай, большой парень. Пойдём отведём тебя домой, пока у тебя не случилась полная дисфункция гардероба.

— Но ужин, — сказал Халк, нетерпеливо указав назад на 44-ю улицу.

— Ох… мы закажем на дом. — Воспользовавшись его предплечьем как ступенькой, Питер запрыгнул ему на спину. — Целый противень лазаньи, если хочешь. Или два. — Он отсалютовал офицеру. — Простите за беспорядок.

— Эм, спасибо за помощь, — ответил мужчина и с неуверенной улыбкой помахал в ответ.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Халк и, пользуясь тем, что трафик стоит, в темпе направился к Башне.

***

— Речь не об этом, Паркер, и, полагаю, ты это понимаешь.

— Понимаю, понимаю, просто думаю, может, вы, ну, просто слишком остро реагируете и, честно сказать, проблем у меня, скорее всего, и так предостаточно, так что, если вы хоть _чуточку_ глаза прикроете…

Брюс проснулся на диване: он лежал обнажённым, но под одеялом. Брюс к подобному уже успел привыкнуть, но два голоса в гостиной вместо одного были чем-то новеньким, и мужчина потёр лицо, пытаясь ускорить стандартную процедуру собирания мозга в кучку.

— Закрывать глаза — не совсем то, что я обычно делаю.

— Да, но, вы могли бы, может… не знаю, попробовать в жизни что-нибудь новенькое? Вот прям сейчас?

Сфокусировавшимся зрением Брюс как раз успел увидеть, как Наташа наклонила голову, а ля «ты действительно мне это сейчас сказал?». Хотя Романова была одета не по-боевому, руки она скрестила на груди, и вся её поза дышала строгостью. Будто, Наташа в любой момент запачкает руки, если это вдруг понадобится. Сбитый с толку и не вполне пришедший в себя Брюс уставился на женщину. Только когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, всё с щелчком встало на место. Он знал, почему она здесь.

— Рада, что вы присоединились к нам, доктор Беннер, — поприветствовала она.

Питер обернулся. Он был ещё в костюме, и от вида мелких дырок, появившихся от пуль, Брюс стиснул кулаки. Питер тут же оказался рядом и помог ему сесть.

— Брюс, — начал он с немного нервной радостью. — Ты в порядке? Вот, здесь вода, если нужно.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Брюс взял поданный стакан, пытаясь игнорировать пристальный взгляд Наташи. Но смысла избегать её не было, как что, сделав глоток, Брюс перешёл прямо к делу.

— Ну так, полагаю, директор Фьюри смотрел вечерние новости, — сказал он. — На этот раз точно должна была быть какая-нибудь запись.

— Была, и я её видела, — ответила Наташа. — Но ты не против сам рассказать мне о случившемся?

Питер сел рядом и взял его за руку. Брюс вздрогнул, сомневаясь, знает ли о них Наташа, но выражение её лица не изменилось.

— Я ждал Питера, — начал мужчина. — Мы собирались поужинать. Я увидел приближающийся фургон и, помню, подумал… — Он бросил на Питера взгляд. — «Как они смеют». И я трансформировался и остановил их.

— Ты помнишь, как остановил их? — спросила Наташа.

— Я… да, — ответил Брюс, сам удивившись. Картина произошедшего пузырём поднялась внутри, и он словно сам почувствовал раму фургона под руками. — Мы дали пять, я сказал несколько слов полиции и… мы ушли.

Наташа подняла бровь.

— Халк делает заявление полиции?

— Ну, примерно.

— Я же говорил, — вставил Питер.

— Мистер Паркер говорил, что вы «тренировались» с Халком, — сказала Наташа, и по её лицу было непонятно, что она думает по этому поводу. — Что у Халка уже лучше получается общаться и контролировать свой гнев, а ты лучше вспоминаешь.

Брюс нахмурился, но гордость на лице Питера была такой непоколебимой, что у Брюса не хватило духу как-то ему попенять.

— Да, эти слова всё, собственно, и описывают, — сказал он. — Но мы принимали предосторожности. Каждый раз у нас под рукой были транквилизаторы и ДЖАРВИС в полной готовности. Неудачных случаев ни разу не было.

— До сегодняшнего вечера.

— Вообще-то, «неудачей» это не назвать, — вмешался Питер. — Халк появился, когда я в нём нуждался, вынес плохишей, а затем ушёл. Никто не пострадал и ничего… ладно, фургон был всмятку, но его и так раздолбали. Уверен, страховка Оскорпа это покроет. — Наташа сверлила его взглядом, поэтому парень поёрзал и продолжил сбивчивую речь. — Разве кэп поступил бы иначе, будь он здесь? Отреагировать на угрозу и, знаете, «нейтрализовать» её, быстро и безопасно? Халк именно так и сделал.

— Питер, — сказал Брюс.

— Директор Фьюри ведь об этом меня и просил, — пылко продолжил Питер. — Мы вложили много сил, и теперь Халк контролируется лучше чем когда-либо. Разве не этого хочет директор? Чтобы Халк мог сражаться, когда это необходимо, не сравнивая при этом всё с землёй.

— Да, — сказала Наташа, и Брюс и Питер оба удивлёно моргнули. — Ты прав. Именно этого директор Фьюри от него и хочет. — Она улыбнулась. — Так что, так держать.

Наташа направилась к лифту, Брюс с Питером обменялись взглядом.

— И всё? — спросил мужчина ей вслед.

— И всё, — ответила она. Лифт открылся и, зайдя внутрь, Наташа развернулась к ним. — Просто постарайтесь держаться подальше от улиц, окей, мальчики?

Она ушла. Брюс и Питер пару мгновений сидели молча, но затем Питер рассмеялся и сжал брюсову руку.

— Я знал, что она согласится с моей точкой зрения.

— Сколько ты ей рассказал? — спросил Брюс, хотя его тут же догнала мысль, что ничего такого, о чём ему стоило беспокоиться, всё равно там быть не могло.

— На самом деле, не так уж много. Я не упоминал образец крови, если ты об этом волнуешься.

— Нет, всё… — Брюс покачал головой: Фьюри со товарищи всегда приглядывали за ним, и не было никакого смысла придаваться параноидальным мыслям о том, что они знали или не знали — особенно, относительно его личной жизни. — Всё нормально. Спасибо. — Он улыбнулся. — Что заступился за меня.

— Всегда, — ответил Питер. Он закинул ноги Брюсу на колени. — Мне жаль, что ты оказался вовлечен во всё это. Я бы смог справиться и сам, ты же знаешь. — Прежде чем Брюс успел ответить, он приблизился к его уху. — Но то, что ты пришёл меня спасать, очень круто.

Брюс покраснел и провёл кончиками пальцев по колену парня.

— Ничего не мог поделать, — признал он. — Я услышал автоматную очередь, а потом увидел, как ты повис на том фургоне…

— «Как они смеют», — процитировал Питер с игривым рыком. — Люблю такое. — Но затем он стал серьёзнее и прижался губами к виску Брюса. — Люблю _тебя_.

Сердце Брюса пропустило удар. Его тело, казалось, снова начало действовать само: он повернулся, ловя губы Питера и вовлекая его в страстный поцелуй. Он должен быть напуган появлением Халка среди бела дня, но почему-то это вдруг перестало иметь значение. Да, контроль он потерял, и к этому нельзя относиться наплевательски, но Питер резко втянул в себя воздух, и возникшее было чувство вины рассеялось. Будто заново его охватило поразительное осознание всего того, что давал ему Питер, и всё, чего Брюс хотел, это окутать его собой, вознести на пьедестал и вернуть все его чувства в стократном размере и даже больше.

Питер ответил на этот жёсткий поцелуй. Когда он начал отклоняться назад, Брюс, преследуя его губы, двинулся следом, так что в итоге оба вытянулись на диване. На то, чтобы распутать ноги и скинуть на пол одеяло ушла лишь пара секунд, и вот уже Питер широко разводит колени, а довольный Брюс утраивается сверху. Мужчине нравилось, когда Питер приходил к нему вечером сразу после патрулирования: нравилось, как спандекс, теплый и пропотевший, прилегал к их коже, практически склеивая их вместе, нравилось, как Питер таял под ним, такой чувствительный к каждому прикосновению, такой жаждущий ласки. Брюс с огромным удовольствием сам задавал темп. Он целовал губы Питера чуть не до крови, а после запрокинул ему голову и прошёлся сосущими мокрыми поцелуями вниз по шее к ключице.

Питер застонал, подкидывая бёдра вверх, чтобы потереться о Брюса всем, чем получится. Выступающий узор паутины, сбегающий по спине и бёдрам парня, завораживал. Брюс постепенно спускался всё ниже, а Питер поощрял его, выгибаясь навстречу каждому жёсткому поцелую, и игриво тянул за волосы. Всё это было знакомо и привычно, но Брюса накрыло какое-то волнующее и тревожной чувство дежа вю.

Брюс всё держал под контролем, а Питер просто наслаждался. Когда губы мужчины нашли головку члена и пососали через ткань, бёдра парня под ним задрожали. От этого под кожей у Брюса началось горячее покалывание. В конечностях отозвалось эхо ощущений, но лишь когда он прижал бёдра парня к дивану, всё начало связываться в одну картину.

— Твою мать, Брюс, — прошептал Питер — его мышцы под руками Брюса были напряжены. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Брюс подался назад. Тяжело дыша, он поднял голову для краткой паузы. Покрасневший и такой очаровательный Питер лежал перед ним в своём костюме. Брюс помнил, что подобный вид ему уже открывался, чувствовал, как наполняла его гордость. Он помнил, как Питер принимал его полнее кого-либо прежде, и помнил вспышку удовольствия, которая этому сопутствовала.

Питер задержал дыхание: должно быть, он понял, что происходит, потому как встретившись с Брюсом взглядом, он разрешающе кивнул.

Брюс снова опустил голову, открытым ртом прижимаясь к внутренней стороне бедра Питера в мокром поцелуе. Облизывая член сквозь ткань и внутренне трепеща от вкуса пота парня, он позволил воспоминаниям свободно раскрываться. Питер слишком сильно ткнулся ему в подбородок, так что Брюсу пришлось придавить его бёдра: он чувствовал себя сильным и наслаждался этим. Воссозданные события опалили Брюса столь же сильно, как и в первый раз, и к моменту, когда он закидывал ноги Питера себе на плечи, на губах заиграла широкая улыбка. Все преграды смело. О большем он и мечтать не мог.

Брюс начал трахать бёдра Питера, а тот откинул голову назад. Его глаза были закрыты: возможно, он пытался ещё полнее погрузится в воспоминания о ночи с Халком, но Брюс не возражал. Он шумно дышал — глубокие выдохи шли с каждым движением бёдер, пока, казалось, его грудь не расширилась от усилий, пока его руки вокруг стройных ног Питера не начали казаться огромными… пока он вспоминал ощущение огромной силы, вспоминал ощущение себя достойный преклонения богом мышц и пота. Но даже когда дрожащие от напряжения ноги Питера сжимались всё крепче вокруг его члена, затягивая ещё дальше в лихорадочное блаженство, цвет его кожи так и не изменился. Брюс чувствовал, как Халк пульсирует в каждой камере его сердца, но он оставался собой, в каждом движении бёдер, каждом движении губ, пока сжавшийся от оргазма Питер не привёл его к неожиданному и окрыляющему финалу.

Питер опустил ноги, и Брюс начал было укладываться сверху, но вспышка тревоги удержала его на весу. Он прислушался к тяжёлому дыханию парня, боясь ему помешать. Но Питер поднял руки, прилепая пальцами к плечам Брюса, и опустил его на себя.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Питер, слабо улыбаясь. — Я могу дышать.

Брюс с долгим выдохом расслабился у него на груди.

— Я помню, — пробормотал он — комок эмоций скопился в горле, и Брюс немного поворочался, просто чтобы почувствовать руки Питера, обнимающие его. — Не знаю как, но я помню.

Питер довольно погладил его по спине. Он некоторое время помолчал, а затем мягко дёрнул Брюса за волосы.

— Эй, Брюс. Ты теперь можешь сказать так в любое время.

И так красный Брюс покраснел ещё сильнее. С тихим смешком он поднялся на локти и наклонился, сладко целуя парня. Слова пришли невероятно легко, схватывая его в тиски эмоций, от которых покалывало в пальцах.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он поцеловал Питера снова, но тот довольно скоро его отпихнул.

— Ты не обязан говорить это, потому что я сказал, — ответил Питер, хотя скрыть своё удовольствие у него не получилось. Он продолжал касаться груди и плеч мужчины в игривом исследовании, подобно тому, как это было в их первый раз вместе. — Я хочу…

— Это правда, — уверил его Брюс, и следующий его глубокий поцелуй был встречен без томительного сопротивления. — Я люблю тебя, Питер.

Это Питера убедило. Они обнялись и лениво целовались, восстанавливая дыхание, пока наконец не переместились в спальню, чтобы провести там остаток ночи. Никто не вспомнил про ужин.

***

Учитывая, как всё шло, Питер удивлялся, что срыв случился только сейчас.

После инцидента с фургоном прошло уже две недели, когда Питер проснулся от того, что Брюс выбирался из постели. Уставший после дневной работы в лаборатории и вечерней борьбы с преступностью, парень слишком медленно сообразил, что происходит, так что, пока он садился, Брюс уже успел выйти из комнаты.

— Брюс? — Питер с некоторым трудом сфокусировал взгляд на стоявших на тумбочке часах, но внезапный звук глухого удара полностью его разбудил.

— Брюс? — Питер вылез из кровати и, натягивая по дороге рубашку, пошёл на слишком громкие шаги в гостиную. Мысль, что что-то случилось, пришла даже прежде, чем он услышал тяжёлое дыхание Халка, раздающееся в тихой квартире. Питер бросил взгляд на столик, где ещё с вечера лежал подготовленный «просто на всякий случай» шприц. — Халк?

Питер обнаружил его в углу гостиной. Халк сидел лицом к стене сгорбившись и низко опустив голову, а его губы кривились в гримасе. Он вздрогнул, услышав подошедшего Питера, но не поднял глаз: Питер не видел его таким расстроенным с самой первой ночи экспериментов.

— Халк? — Питер медленно приблизился и, дотянувшись до руки Халка, успокаивающе по ней похлопал. — Ты в порядке, великан?

Халк повел плечом, стряхивая руку, но тут же стал выглядеть виноватым за это. Он сковано помялся и ещё ниже опустил голову, а когда попытался заговорить, у него вышло лишь горькое нервное ворчание.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё нормально, — Питер подвинулся ближе и прислонился к его колену — Халк не попытался стряхнуть его снова. — В чём дело? — спросил он. — Что-то произошло?.. Сон плохой?

Халк шумно выдохнул, раздувая ноздри, и крепче обнял себя руками. Ещё немного поёрзав он кивнул.

— Про что он был? — Халк скривился и попытался отвернуться, но Питер потянулся следом и погладил по колену. — Давай, расскажи мне, — настоял он. — Тебе станет легче.

Халк покачал головой. Его лицо искривилось от отразившегося там страха и отвращения. Наконец он опустил полный стыда взгляд в пол.

— Бетти, — сказал он.

— Бетти? — нахмурился Питер. Он был уверен, что уже слышал это имя когда-то, возможно, на Хелликариере, но не мог вспомнить, по какому поводу. — Халк, кто такая Бетти?

Тот снова покачал головой, но в этот раз сильно, и Питер быстро отреагировал, начав успокаивать.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, забираясь Халку на ногу и дотягиваясь до его плеча — Хорошо, не напрягайся. Нам не обязательно говорить об этом.

Питер устроился между лопатками Халка и почти тут же почувствовал, как тот качнулся под ним, делая глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

— Хорошо, молодец, — Питер помассировал Халку шею, тот постепенно расслаблялся. — Всё хорошо. С тобой сейчас всё хорошо.

— Питер, — пробормотал Халк. Он длинно выдохнул и, казалось, весь поник. — Прости.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё нормально. — Питер поцеловал его в плечо. — Просто продолжай дышать. Я рядом.

Они провели так почти полчаса: Питер нежно успокаивал, а Халка бросало между фазами тревоги и спокойствия. Затем, вроде как безо всякой причины, Халк реверсировался: с очередным длинным выдохом он медленно истаял, пока стопы Питера не коснулись пола, и он не смог принять Брюса в свои объятия. Быстрый взгляд на часы показал, что ещё только четыре утра, так что Питер поднял любовника на руки и перенёс его обратно в постель.

— Может быть, утром мне расскажешь, — прошептал он, накрывая их обоих одеялом.

Питер не заметил, когда Брюс ушёл во второй раз. Парень проснулся в девятом часу, и половина Брюса к этому времени уже остыла. Питер постарался обуздать тревогу, возвращаясь в гостиную, где и нашёл мужчину, но не в углу, а на диване.

Питер набрал воздух, но не успел поздороваться — его остановил какой-то приглушённый шум. Брюс что-то смотрел на планшете. По звукам было похоже на боевик: с криками и взрывами, но затем Питер услышал рёв и вздрогнул.

Брюс не отреагировал, когда Питер встал у него за спиной. Казалось, воздух сгустился вокруг мужчины, не отрывающего глаз от экрана на коленях. Питер сглотнул и посмотрел тоже. Хотя он уже догадывался, что смотрит Брюс, от зрелища побежал холодок.

Видео было о Халке, но не с разбиванием фургонов, или атакой пришельцев — дело происходило в лаборатории. На экране мелькали солдаты в форме и учёные в белых халатах: они разбегались по укрытиям, пока Халк расшвыривал оборудование. Он выглядел гораздо крупнее, чем доводилось видеть Питеру, и в яростном лице не было и следа человеческого разума. Последнее, что было заснято перед падением камеры, это широкая рука Халка, смыкающаяся на голове одного из мужчин.

Брюс запустил запись заново, и впервые Питер не нашёл в себе достаточно уверенности, чтобы ему помешать. Вцепившись в спинку дивана, парень смотрел, как картинка сменилась на неповреждённую лабораторию и радостный взволнованный персонал. Брюса вывели на середину кадра, где, занимая чуть не всё пространство, стоял высокий агрегат, похожий на кресло стоматолога. Вокруг толпились учёные, подсоединяя сенсоры к коже Брюса и подбадривая его. Одна женщина особо задержалась, когда остальные уже отошли, и крепко сжала руку Брюса. Тот ей улыбнулся, сияя тёплыми чувствами. Она заправила локон длинных каштановых волос за ухо.

Питер сглотнул и предусмотрительно заткнул то странное чувство, что схватило его за горло, прежде чем спросить:

— Это Бетти?

Брюс замер, но лишь на мгновение.

— … Да.

Эксперимент продолжался. Питер молча смотрел, как вводят сыворотку, включают аппарат. Ему показалось, что среди военных наблюдателей на краю лаборатории он заметил знакомое лицо генерала, и подался ближе, когда Брюс содрогнулся в хватке радиации. Кожа Брюса начала темнеть, он закричал — тонкий и искажённый колонками голос заставил Питера покрыться мурашками. Учёные начали суетиться, а Бетти кричала, прося их остановить эксперимент, но было уже слишком поздно. Брюс корчился, увеличиваясь в размерах — бугрящиеся мышцы быстро справились с крепежами ложа. За считанные секунды он стал воющим чудовищем, и побоище началось заново.

Бетти бросилась вперёд, но времени в кадре хватило лишь чтобы узнать её — Халк хлестнул наотмашь, заставив отлететь за пределы видимости. На ударе Брюс вздрогнул, и Питера затошнило.

«Вот как это случилось, — подумал он, впиваясь пальцами в диван и заставляя себя смотреть дальше вместе с Брюсом. — Вот как появился Халк».

Они досмотрели до конца записи, но едва Питер начал выпрямляться, Брюс прижал палец к экрану и отвёл бегунок обратно на начало. Питер снова похолодел.

— Брюс? — мягко позвал он и осторожно коснулся плеча мужчины. — Эм… сколько раз ты уже это посмотрел?

Брюс ответил не сразу. Лишь когда появилась Бетти, он чуть наклонил голову.

— Питер, может, если не сложно, сделаешь нам кофе?

— Да. Конечно. — Питер немного потеряно поцеловал его в макушку и пошёл на кухню.  
Оттуда звук видео был неслышен, но от этого тишина квартиры становилась лишь невыносимее. Включив кофеварку, Питер попытался занять себя, открывая шкафчики и заглядывая в холодильник. Думать о еде вообще не хотелось, не говоря уже о придумывании завтрака. В голове была каша. Питеру уже доводилось видеть разъярённого Халка… он сам слетал с крыш, становясь на пути великана… Но эта запись: такая зернистая и отрывочная, она демонстрировала всё с болезненно острого ракурса. Снова и снова он думал о небрежном взмахе рукой Халка и последовавшем глухом ударе плоти и костей о его костяшки. Он представил, как ощущение от этого бежит вверх по предплечью и заставляет упасть сердце.

Несмотря на свою рассеянность, Питер чётко услышал, когда Брюс покинул диван. Парень тут же поспешил к ближайшему шкафчику за кружками и к приходу Брюса уже наполнял их кофе.

Мужчина выглядел уставшим. Питер попытался продемонстрировать сочувствие и поддержку, но не смог придумать что сказать — в голове все варианты звучали или наивно, или бестактно. Так что он просто протянул Брюсу кружку и подождал, пока тот сделает большой глоток.

— Прости, что разбудил тебя ночью, — хриплым от усталости голосом сказал Брюс.

— Нет, всё… — Питер помялся. — Всё нормально.

Брюс сделал ещё один глоток, и Питер тоже отпил. Он как раз думал, как бы нормально поднять вопрос, как Брюс его опередил.

— Мне эту запись директор Фьюри дал, — сказал он, уставившись в кружку. — Я уже видел её, несколько лет назад, но теперь всё… всё иначе. Теперь я помню.

Питер хотел было придвинуться ближе, но неуверенно замер. Часть его надеялась, что если он сейчас ничего не скажет, то они смогут притвориться, будто вовсе не их тяжкий труд привёл к таким неприятным последствиям.

— Ты, эм. Та женщина, Бетти, она…

— Мы не… — Брюс прочистил горло и почесал нос большим пальцем. — Бетти была — и сейчас есть — дочерью генерала Росса, — пояснил он. — Мы с ней… — он наконец встретился с Питером взглядом и поморщился. — Это было давно.

— Нет, в смысле, она… — Питер переступил с ноги на ногу. — Она в порядке, правда же?

Брюс моргнул.

— О. Да, она… — Он ещё раз отпил. — На записи это выглядит ужасно, но она полностью оправилась. Она даже была здесь в Нью-Йорке тогда в июле, навещала отца. Она замечательная, Питер… мне стоило вас представить, но я не…

— Нет, всё… нормально. — Питер отставил кофе не выпив даже половины. — Это было бы…

— … Неловко. — Брюс неожиданно рассмеялся, потирая глаза. — О, Питер.

Питер больше не мог сдерживаться и сделал единственное, что смог придумать: он отнял у Брюса кружку, поставив её на стойку, а затем обнял его, крепко прижимая к груди. Похоже, это было хорошим решением. Как только мужчина оказался в объятиях Питера, он вздрогнул, а затем так же крепко обнял в ответ.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, уткнувшись парню в шею. — Я в порядке, просто это так…

— Знаю. — Питер провел пальцами по коротким волосам Брюса. Глаза щипало. — Прости.

Они простояли так несколько минут. Питер старался быть сильным и внушающим спокойствие, или что там ещё могло понадобиться Брюсу сейчас. Он не мог перестать думать об отголоске удара, пробегающем от костяшек вверх по предплечью, и когда Брюс вцепился в него сильнее, он задался вопросом: «Сколько ему ещё осталось вспомнить? Скольким людям он причинил боль не желая того?»

— Брюс. — Питер закрыл глаза, и хотя слова обжигали, он заставил себя их произнести. — Мы можем пока устроить перерыв, если хочешь.

Брюс молчал долго: Питер чувствовал, как в его теле напрягаются разные группы мышц, пока тот осторожно обдумывает варианты.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Думаю, я за. — Он вздохнул, и его руки на спине Питера будто извинялись своей неуверенной лаской. — Спасибо.

Питер тяжело сглотнул, но в остальном постарался никак не демонстрировать свои чувства.


	3. Chapter 3

Октябрь практически подошёл к концу, когда однажды в лаборатории к Брюсу обратился ДЖАРВИС, сообщая о приземлении на башне вертолёта. Это мог быть только один человек.

Брюс встретил гостей в пентхаусе: Наташа отклонила предложение что-нибудь выпить, а вот Фьюри не отказался, так что Беннер налил себе и ему по шоту виски из бара Тони. Это согласие директора походило скорее на стратегический ход, а не на проявление дружелюбия, и пусть Брюс к подобному, в принципе, уже привык, сейчас его сразу же подвело к краю.

— Агент Романова докладывала мне, что у вас был некоторый успех с тренировками Халка, — сказал Фьюри, когда они, всё так же стоя вокруг бара, перешли, наконец, к делу.

Брюс запахнул лабораторный халат, будто это были боевые доспехи.

— Да, — ответил он. — Но с последней моей трансформации прошло несколько недель, на случай, если вы собираетесь спросить меня о каком-нибудь попавшемся вам непонятном монстре.

— Почему? — спросила Наташа. — Вы с Паркером оба говорили, что всё идёт прекрасно.

— Так и есть. Но мне нужен был перерыв.

Фьюри задумчиво помычал.

— Насколько большой перерыв?

Брюс нахмурился, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Настроения терпеть военных с их непрямыми приказами у него не было.

— Простите, директор Фьюри, но зачем вы пришли?

— Есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы для меня сделали, — признал он. Когда Фьюри сделал жест в сторону Наташи, та вытащила из кармана смартфон и начала что-то на нём делать. — ЩИТ недавно затеял уборку. Мы обновили многие наши технологии и оборудование, а значит, появилось некоторое количество транспортных средств, которые изжили свою полезность. Большинство единиц уже разобрали на запчасти и металлолом, но мы строили их на совесть. Не вся техника ломается одинаково хорошо.

Наташа протянула телефон, давая Брюсу пролистать несколько фотографий джетов ЩИТа, выстроенных на дне каменного карьера. Также там было штук шесть танков и нечто, бывшее, похоже, полуразрушенной турбиной Хелликариера. Судя по фотографиям, вроде бы, ничего такого особенного, но Брюс уже понимал, о чём его просит Фьюри, и от этого ему хотелось налить себе ещё.

— И вы считаете, что моя работа обойдётся дешевле гидравлического пресса? В этом дело?

— Я подумал, это можно сделать в качестве обучения, — ответил Фьюри.

— Вы имеете в виду — демонстрации. — Брюс вернул телефон. — И кого я должен впечатлить? Или же — устрашить?

Фьюри покачал головой.

— Это только между нами. — Он задумчиво нахмурился. — Скорее, мной, вами и «другим парнем». Если вы подходите к точке, когда можете превратиться в Халка и удержать под контролем эту силу, мне надо об этом знать. А точнее, я должен это _видеть_.

— То есть это _вас_ я должен впечатлить.

— Это не тест, Брюс, — заговорила Наташа. — Мы не собираемся стоять над душой и наблюдать, держа наготове карточки с баллами. Мы просто хотим увидеть тебя в деле.

— Думайте об этом как о способе выпустить пар, — предложил Фьюри.

— Может, даже развлечёшься.

— Развлекусь? — Брюс перевёл взгляд с одного на другую и засмеялся. — Вы думаете, для меня это _весело_? Вы разве не понимаете, как серьёзно…

— Так это не вас я видел на Youtubе — вы давали пять Человеку-Пауку возле спелёнутых бандитов? — перебил Фьюри. — Ещё совсем недавно подобный случай заставил бы вас броситься наутёк на другую сторону планеты, но вы всё ещё здесь. Разве не так?

Брюс сглотнул. Ему захотелось, чтобы Питер был рядом.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — сказал он.

— И почему это так? — спросил Фьюри, но прежде чем Брюс успел ответить, он поднял руку. — Я хочу, чтобы вы хорошо подумали, прежде чем принимать решение. Я вернусь утром в субботу. Тогда вы мне и ответите, удовлетворите мою просьбу или нет.

Фьюри с Наташей направились на вертолётную площадку, а Брюс налил себе ещё. Он не хотел больше ничего говорить, но не смог сдержаться.

— Что вы будете делать со всеми этими джетами, если я откажу? — крикнул он им вслед.

— Мы попросим Блонски, — ответил Фьюри.

Брюс похолодел.

— Но Курт сказал…

— Расслабься, — успокоила Наташа. — Он шутит. Случается такое, иногда. — Она улыбнулась ему через плечо. — Получается у него ужасно.

Они ушли. Под отлетающий вертолёт Брюс проглотил виски и как раз уговаривал себя поставить бутылку на место, когда ДЖАРВИС сказал:

— Доктор Беннер, у вас входящий звонок от мистера Паркера.

— Как вовремя. — Брюс потёр лицо и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться. Прошедшую встречу нельзя было назвать длительной и такой уж напряжённой, но его выдержка успела дать слабину, и он уже чувствовал знакомое давление у горла. — Соедини.

— Привет, Брюс, — начал Питер, едва соединение установилось. — У тебя там всё в порядке?

Брюс тихо фыркнул.

— Видел вертолёт?

— Когда на Башню Старка что-то приземляется, народ тут же пишет в Твиттере. Я теперь такие вещи стараюсь отслеживать. — Он посмеялся. — В каком мире мы живём, а?

Брюс улыбнулся: услышать голос Питера было как раз тем, в чём он сейчас нуждался.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Мне нанёс визит директор Фьюри. Я расскажу тебе за ужином.

— Да-а-а… об этом. — Питер прочистил горло. — Прости, но сегодня не могу. У нас групповой проект для профессора Уаррена на среду, и сегодня единственный вечер, когда все могут встретиться.

— О. — Брюс нахмурился, снова посмотрев на бутылку. — Что ж, всё нормально, мы можем и потом. Ты уже тёте сказал?

— Нет, ещё нет. Я собирался позвонить ей следующей.

Брюс побарабанил пальцами по стойке. Он подумал о безлюдной лаборатории внизу, личных комнатах… и словах Фьюри, эхом раздающихся в пустом пространстве, где нечему их заглушить.

— Вообще-то, — неожиданно для себя сказал он, — давай я ей сам позвоню. Может… Я и один всё же приду, если она не будет против.

Питер немного помолчал: Брюс с лёгкостью представил широко распахнутые глаза и удивлённую, полную надежды улыбку.

— Правда? Только вы одни, вдвоём?

— Почему нет? Как я и сказал — если она не возражает. — Брюс не был уверен, что принимает мудрое решение, но по ощущениям так было правильно, хотя бы ради Питера. — Мы же теперь практически семья.

— Да. — Его голос был полон скрытых эмоций. — Да, я уверен, она согласится. Спасибо, Брюс. Передай ей, что мне жаль, и я обязательно на неделе заскочу её проведать.

— Конечно. Удачи с проектом. — На порыве он добавил: — Люблю тебя, Питер.

Парень чуть ли не засиял с того конца связи.

 — Я тоже тебя люблю, Брюс. Позвони завтра, расскажешь, как прошло.

— Хорошо, — ответил Брюс и оба положили трубки. На несколько секунд в пентхаусе установилась практически полная тишина, а затем Брюс вздохнул. Он сдержит обещание.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты не наберёшь мне миссис Мэй Паркер?

— Конечно, доктор Беннер.

У Брюса было лишь два гудка, чтобы набраться храбрости, а затем Мэй взяла трубку:

— Алло?

Брюс глубоко вдохнул.

— Здравствуйте, Мэй. Это Брюс. О вечере…

***

Брюс пришёл ровно в шесть. Он принёс с собой вино.

— Брюс. — Приветствуя, Мэй обняла его, чего мужчина не ожидал, но это было приятно. — Я рада, что ты всё равно решил приехать, — сказала она, приглашая его внутрь. — Свинина запекалась целый день. Её пришлось бы съесть в любом случае, даже если бы мне пришлось делать это одной.

Брюс посмеялся.

— Ну, я здесь и смогу помочь. — Он выставил бутылку на стол. — Пахнет определённо восхитительно.

— Ой, спасибо. — Мэй достала из подставки разделочный нож. — С этим мне твоя помощь тоже бы не помешала, если не трудно.

Пока Мэй раскладывала по тарелкам сладкий картофель и зелёные бобы, Брюс разделал буженину. Поначалу маневрировать вдвоём в тесной кухне было неловко, но стоило им усесться и разлить вино по бокалам, как это стало больше напоминать ужин со старшей сестрой, а не тёщей. Мэй рассказала пару историй с работы, что, к облегчению Брюса, помогло поддержать беседу. Он даже умудрился в упрощённой форме описать свой текущий проект. Хотя обычно во время совместных ужинов они оба зависели от Питера, оживлявшего беседу, Брюс и Мэй быстро обнаружили, что и сами прекрасно справляются.

Конечно же, разговор в итоге сместилась на Питера.

— Он позвонил мне за полчаса до твоего прихода, — призналась Мэй. — Извинялся, что не смог прийти. Но, думаю, на самом деле он просил меня быть с тобой помягче.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Он слишком сильно переживает. Пока что вы со мной не были строги. По крайней мере, я такого не заметил.

— Если бы была, ты бы заметил, — сказала Мэй, наливая себе ещё немного. Брюс себе тоже долил.

— Верю, — сказал он. Он не перестал улыбался, но в глазах защипало. — Хотя, сказать честно, не думаю, что вы сможете быть ко мне строже меня самого.

— Верю, — эхом повторила Мэй. — И нам бы стоило это изменить. С твоей стороны, я имею в виду, не с моей.

Брюс покрутил бокал, наблюдая, как вино накатывает на стенки. Как и с Питером, послушать её, так всё очень просто. А может, всё так и есть.

— Могу я сказать честно?

— А по-другому мне и не надо, — ответила Мэй.

Брюс сделал глоток и отставил бокал, чтобы сдержать желание наполнить его снова.

— Одной из причин, почему я решил всё же прийти сегодня, пусть и без Питера, было нежелание оставаться в башне одному. Не в том смысле, что я не рад вашей компании, я…

Мэй заставила его замолчать.

— Всё нормально, — сказала она. — Я ведь говорила, что мои двери всегда открыты? Так что опустим. — Она тоже допила вино и поставила бокал рядом с брюсовым. — Ты обещал.

— Я ещё не говорил Питеру. — Он поморщился. — Я ничего не скрываю, просто это случилось только сегодня. Но… — Пусть и зайдя в рассказе уже так далеко, Брюс задумался, не сменить ли тему — скорее по привычке, а не из-за сложности разговора. — Директор Фьюри попросил меня стать Халком и кое-что покрушить.

— Со стороны выглядит как очень странная просьба, — ответила Мэй. — Хотя откуда мне знать.

— Это странная просьба, — подтвердил Брюс. — Даже для Фьюри. Меня ещё никто не просил что-то специально разрушить. — Договорив, он тут же понял, что это неправда, и почувствовал мимолётное ощущение прижатого в виску дула. Он покачал головой. — Ладно, на самом деле Капитан Америка пару раз просил. Но там была иная ситуация. Тогда мы сражались с пришельцами — было чёткое разделение.

— А теперь не чёткое? С кем он попросил тебя драться?

— Он не, это просто… — Брюс немного сполз по стулу. — Это просто вещи. Старые самолёты, старые фургоны. Мусор.

Мэй удивлённо посмотрела на него, будто решила, что услышала неверно, отчего Брюс лишь сполз по стулу ещё ниже. Но затем она улыбнулась.

— Как ужасно.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Понимаю, что глупо беспокоиться.

— Нет, — сказала Мэй, и хотя она по-прежнему улыбалась, взгляд стал ясным и серьёзным. — Нет, не глупо. Иногда именно простейшие вещи и волнуют нас сильнее всего. — Она подалась ближе, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. — Питер упоминал что-то о тренировках с тобой и Халком.

Брюс был более чем уверен, что Питер не просто «упоминал» об их экспериментах, но оценил её, уже ставшую привычной, деликатность.

— Он помогал мне тренироваться, — сказал он. — Но прошло уже некоторое время. Я… мне требовался перерыв.

Мэй задумчиво кивнула.

— Так что это будет первый раз за?..

— Почти четыре недели.

Мэй облизала губы: слова она подбирала крайне осторожно, и Брюс задался вопросом, было ли это из-за просьбы Питера.

— Ты волнуешься, что что-то пойдёт не так? — спросила она.

Брюс задумался.

— Нет, — признал он, и его накрыла странная смесь облегчения и смирения. — Не особо. Питер прав: Халк нечто большее, чем я сам допускал. Я не боюсь, что он может потерять контроль из-за такого пустяка, как мусор. А если Питер пойдёт со мной, то шанс того, что что-то пойдёт не так, станет ещё меньше.

Мэй хохотнула.

— Если.

Брюс тоже не сдержал улыбку.

— Будто я смогу его удержать.

— Тогда, не против, если я спрошу…

— В чём проблема? — Брюс уже полдня размышлял, как бы облечь её в слова, и хотя тактичность Мэй определённо помогала, в животе всё равно скрутились тугие узлы, будто он собирался прыгнуть через ущелье. — Это сложно объяснить, но… на протяжении нескольких лет, до моей встречи с Питером, я никогда не помнил, что происходит, когда я… не я. Если потом что и вспоминалось, то лишь отдельными вспышками, причём не вызывающими особого доверия. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Теперь всё иначе. Питер мне очень помог с пониманием происходящего со мной, и сейчас дошло до той точки, когда я многое вспоминаю. В некоторых случаях, больше, чем мне бы хотелось.

Мэй поморщилась, совсем едва, но достаточно, чтобы Брюс мог догадаться о причине: Питер рассказал ей о Бетти. Он не знал, почему так ясно видит это на её лице, но почувствовал странную радость, что женщина всё поняла, и нет необходимости рассказывать больше. От этого признать остальное стало гораздо проще.

— Я решил, что взяв перерыв, смогу со временем избавиться от этих воспоминаний, — продолжил он. — Но они никуда не деваются, как и другой парень. На самом деле, теперь он ощущается ближе, чем когда-либо. Это почти как если бы нам на двоих было выдано ограниченное количество контроля, и чем больше я отдаю ему, тем меньше остаётся у меня.

— Брюс, — мягко обратилась Мэй. — Ты уверен, что не надумываешь?

— Может быть. Не знаю. — Мужчина закрыл глаза, вспоминая фото в телефоне Наташи. Было так легко представить себя посреди колодца из камня и песка с металлом в руках. — Не знаю, что произойдёт со мной, если я дам ему больше контроля. Сейчас у меня почти все его воспоминания. Что если в следующий раз, трансформировавшись, я… — Когда Брюс снова открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, были собственные руки, крепко сцепленные в замок. — Что если вместо воспоминаний постфактум я окажусь прямо там вместе с ним?

Мэй откинулась назад, но прежде чем она успела что-либо сказать, Брюс торопливо продолжил:

— Так сложно заставить других понять, — сказал он, не расцепляя рук, чтобы они не тряслись. — То, как ярость просто… накрывает, как ураган — как взрыв, истребляя всё на пути. Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали подобную ненависть? Будто воздух стал океаном, и это просто… так тяжело, я… — Брюс покачал головой, пытаясь собраться, пока его совсем не унесло. В груди было уже тесно, и от мысли, что Мэй подвергнется опасности, подкатывала тошнота.

Пару минут в комнате стояла тишина. Брюс с трудом расцепил пальцы, чтобы потереть глаза и взять себя в руки, но тут Мэй начала говорить, и это быстро привело его в чувства.

— Самую большую злость в своей жизни я испытала одиннадцать лет назад, — сказала Мэй, и хотя сам Брюс ни разу не видел её злой, голос женщины нарисовал перед глазами живую картинку. — После того, как нам сообщили, что Ричард и Мэри, родители Питера, никогда больше не вернутся. Никто не знал, почему они вообще уехали. Бен был так опустошён, а Питер… — Ей пришлось замолчать на мгновение, чтобы собраться.

— Но хуже всего стало, когда пришли адвокаты, — продолжила она. — У Ричарда, в связи с работой, была страховка, имелось и наследство. Их дом, счета. Оскорп подал иск, претендуя на имущество, заявляя, что Ричард перед исчезновением саботировал свой проект и исследования. В итоге им многое отдали. А затем пришли из службы опеки. — По мере рассказал Мэй становилась всё напряжённее. — У нас с Беном не было собственных детей. Мы оба много работали, но зарплаты были небольшие. Нам задавали столько вопросов — сомневались, что мы сможем позаботиться о маленьком сироте, учитывая, что обеспечить привычный уровень жизни мы Питеру никогда не сможем. Наш адвокат сказал, что Питера не заберут в систему у единственных кровных родственников, однако само предложение было озвучено.

Мэй пристально посмотрела Брюса красными от одиннадцати лет гнева глазами.

— И я была в ярости.

— Я… — Брюс сглотнул. — Конечно.

— В ярости, — повторила она. — Я не могла спать, почти не ела. К счастью, наш адвокат оказался прав. На оформление всех бумаг ушла далеко не одна неделя, и опекунство и деньги, но мы смогли сохранить Питера. — Мэй выпрямилась — взъерошившись подобно маме-птичке. — И затем у меня появилось ощущение правильности, полагаю. Но ещё долгое время я хранила это внутри. Гнев выплескивался наружу по самым глупым поводам, пока наконец Бен, он просто посмотрел на меня. И сказал: «Мэй, всё хорошо. Больше не надо бояться».

Сердце Брюса пропустило удар — он мог лишь смотреть на Мэй, пока та продолжала:

— И тогда я наконец поняла, — она кивнула своим мыслям, будто снова переживая те события. — Всё это время, когда я так злилась на Ричарда и Оскорп, на адвокатов, всё было потому что я очень боялась, что они заберут у нас этого маленького мальчика. И даже сейчас, когда бы я ни чувствовала злость на жутких преступников в городе — да даже на рассказывающих о них репортеров, — это то же самое. Это мой страх. Злость, она не как радость или печаль — она не случается вот так просто, Брюс. Она всегда исходит из внутренней боли.

— Знаю. — Сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс почувствовал это прямо в горле, и сглотнуть накатившее чувство оказалось не так уж легко. — Знаю. — Он горько улыбнулся, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки. — Боли я испытал немало, Мэй.

— Может, и он тоже, — сказала она, но Брюс не понял, о ком это, пока женщина не добавила: — Твой Халк.

— Это не…

Брюс нахмурился было, но быстро понял, что не знает, как ответить. Он порадовался, что заметившая это Мэй продолжила вместо него.

— Признаться честно, мне прекрасно известно, что я не вполне понимаю кто ты и что ты, — сказала она, начав убирать со стола. — И уж тем более не могу судить о твоём Халке. Но мне кажется, что ты уже и так там вместе с ним.

Брюс дёрнулся, попытавшись сказать нет, но не смог ничего произнести. Он вздохнул.

— Возможно, — уступил он. Брюс оттолкнулся от стола. — А если ещё и нет, может, уже пора бы.

Брюс помог с посудой. Мэй включила радио, что отвлекло и ненавязчиво заполнило пространство, пока оба не могли придумать, что ещё сказать. Брюс вызвал такси, и уже на выходе Мэй протянула ему магазинный пакет с завёрнутой в фольгу тарелкой.

— Остатки, — с улыбкой пояснила она. — Скорее всего ты увидишься с Питером раньше меня, но даже если нет, хоть сам голодным не останешься.

— Спасибо, Мэй. — Брюс помялся в дверях и, сделав глубокий вдох, смог посмотреть женщине в лицо. — За вечер… за всё. Я разберусь со всем этим.

Мэй улыбнулась.

— Уж хотелось бы, — ответила она, снова его обнимая. — Это же моего мальчика ты в это втянул.

— Знаю. — Брюс улыбнулся в ответ. — Поверьте мне, знаю.

***

Вернувшийся к себе в квартиру поздним воскресным вечером Питер ожидал скорую встречу с запахом заварной лапши и сыра, а также очередными тридцатью страницами учебника, которые надо осилить до утренних занятий. Однако обнаружил он Брюса, спящего на диване.

Замерев на месте, парень тихо простоял несколько минут, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное и испытывая по очереди тревогу, радость и надежду. На телефон никаких сообщений не приходило, значит, ничего страшного не произошло. В углу негромко работал телевизор. Одежда на Брюсе была в порядке, как и сама комната, так что Питер был в достаточной степени уверен, что тот не вломился сюда в зелёном состоянии, а скорее всего воспользовался запасным ключом, выданным ему несколько дней назад. На самом деле, Питер не думал, что Брюс действительно будет им пользоваться.

Питер скинул обувь и поставил рюкзак. На цыпочках подойдя к дивану, он подумал, что было бы очень мило просто пролезть Брюсу под руку и вдвоём проспать завтрашние утренние пары. Однако, всё равно оставалась вероятность, что что-то не так, поэтому парень сел и мягко погладил мужчину по спине.

— Эй, Брюс…

Тот вздрогнул и потёр глаза. Похоже, он вспомнил, где находится, лишь потянувшись и перекатившись на спину.

— Я заснул, — констатировал Брюс.

— Ага. — Питер фыркнул. — Однозначно. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Брюс задумчиво нахмурился, но несколько мгновений спустя всё же вспомнил.

— Я от твоей тёти принёс гостинец. — Он махнул в сторону кухни. — В холодильнике.

Питер попытался не выдать лицом своих мыслей.

— У вас там всё нормально прошло?

— Да, — ответил он, и видя сомнения Питера, хохотнул. — Да, ужин хорошо прошёл. Мэй передаёт привет.

— Уверен? Она тебя не прессовала?

— Мы прекрасно провели время, — убедительно возразил Брюс. — Я как раз шёл домой и подумал, что стоит занести тебе еды, пока не забыл. — От его сонной тёплой улыбки Питер чуточку смягчился. — И я хотел тебя увидеть.

— Хорошо, потому как я помираю с голода. — Питер наклонился, коротко его чмокнув, а затем отправился на кухню. — Представляешь, групповой проект вымотал меня почище супергеройства.

— Ещё как, — ответил Брюс. Он потянулся, но садиться и уж тем более вставать с дивана не стал. Питер же пока начал подогревать остатки. — Во время учёбы я групповые проекты ненавидел. Я их и сейчас не слишком люблю, честно сказать. Но в науке один человек много надумать не в состоянии.

— Ага… — Питер запустил микроволновку и оглянулся. Брюс выглядел очень задумчивым, и парень слегка занервничал. Уже почти месяц ему казалось, что в компании Брюса он боится вздохнуть лишний раз, лишь бы только не сказать чего-нибудь, что может хотя бы просто намекнуть на их прошлые эксперименты. Однако, со временем это становилось всё труднее, да и не всё он мог вот так замалчивать. — Ну, так, чего хотел Фьюри?

Смотрящий в потолок Брюс нахмурился.

— Он хотел, чтобы Халк устроил для него демонстрацию.

Сердце Питера тяжело бухнуло, и он подошёл чуть ближе.

— Демонстрацию чего именно?

— Ничего… ужасного. — Брюс поколебался ещё мгновение, после чего обернулся: Питер принял это за намёк и забросил ужин, возвращаясь к дивану. — Он хочет, чтобы я поломал ему кое-какой старый хлам ЩИТа. Говорит, это не тест, но по сути, это может им обернуться. Фьюри хочет увидеть, смогу ли я остаться в здравом уме.

Питер сел рядом, соприкоснувшись с Брюсом бедром, и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. Всего лишь месяц назад Питер бы уже искрился энтузиазмом и излучал ободрение, но теперь он стал умнее — у него получилось сохранить совершенно нейтральное выражение лица, когда он спросил:

— И что ты будешь делать?

— Я… — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох. — Я пойду туда, — ответил он, а затем кивнул, довольный собственным решением. — Я хочу это сделать. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом.

— Да, — сразу же встрепенулся Питер. — Да, конечно, обязательно. Если директор мне разрешит.

— Спасибо, — ответил Брюс, но расслабился не до конца, и парень приготовился выслушать любую последующую новость. — Вообще-то… — Брюс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться колена Питера — и тот взял его за руку. — Если ты в эту пятницу всё ещё собираешься в Башню, я хочу трансформироваться для тебя. Прошло немало времени, и мне не хочется, чтобы первый раз Халка «снаружи» после перерыва был перед всеми теми людьми.

«Наконец-то». В груди Питера стало тесно от прилившего воодушевления, перемешенного с опасениями, почти такими же сильными, как когда он впервые набрался решимости поговорить с Брюсом о Халке.

— Замечательно, — сказал он, а затем, поняв, что его энтузиазм кажется слегка наигранным, добавил: — То есть, да. Я рад, я не… — Он сжал руку Брюса и наклонился к нему. — Сказать честно, я уже начинал думать, что мы отошли к первой точке. Но я не хотел…

— Знаю. — Брюс успокаивающе улыбнулся. — И спасибо, что так терпелив со мной. Ты большее, чем я заслуживаю.

— Пш-ш, ты же знаешь, как мне не нравится, когда ты такое говоришь.

— Прости. — Он легко потянул Питера к себе и после нежного поцелуя указал обратно в сторону кухни. — Иди поешь. Если только не решил всё оставить на завтра.

— Не, мне оно и сейчас пригодится. — Питер снова быстро его чмокнул и отодвинулся, собираясь встать. — Я же собираюсь ещё успеть почитать, так что спать пока рано. — Свинина уже начала остывать, так что он заново запустил микроволновку. — Знаешь, если ты так устал, можешь просто остаться на ночь, — предложил Питер. — Почитать я могу и в другой комнате.

Брюс наконец поднял себя до сидячего положения.

— Нет, я встал. То есть, я останусь на ночь, если не возражаешь. Но не беспокойся обо мне. — Он хохотнул. — Я и в худших условиях спал.

Питер в этом не сомневался. По крайней мере Брюс смог продержаться ужин, попересказывав часть их разговоров с Мэй, пока Питер уписывал мясо. Хотя Брюс явно устал, он не спал и поддерживал беседу, дождавшись момента, когда парень достал учебник. Питер не возражал. Он дал Брюсу уложить голову себе на колени и обнаружил, что перебирая волосы Брюса читать как-то легче. Когда с чтением было покончено, Питер не стал заморачиваться с выключением света и просто сполз в более удобную позу, чтобы потом не болела шея. Брюс выглядел таким умиротворённым, что беспокоить его только ради перехода на кровать не хотелось.

— Демонстрация, ха, — пробормотал парень. Он мягко погладил Брюса по груди. — Надеюсь, ты согласен, большой парень.

***

Пожалуй, эту неделю можно было назвать самой длинной в жизни Питера. Он пытался не думать о приближающейся пятнице, без конца повторяя себе, что уже много раз сталкивался с Халком, и сейчас ничего не изменилось, но слишком уж многое стояло на кону. Питер не мог перестать вспоминать зернистую запись из лаборатории и Халка, проснувшегося среди ночи из-за кошмаров. Одно время казалось, что лучше просто не трогать эту тему, но у Питера скопилось столько всего, что хотелось сказать или сделать. У него, наконец-то, будет второй шанс, и к нему стоило как следует подготовиться, чтобы не спустить всё в унитаз.

Вечером, едва закончив работу, Питер сразу же отправился на этаж Брюса. Тот уже подготовился: мебель была отодвинута к стенам, а штатив, используемый ими для мониторинга сессий с Халком, уже стоял в ожидании камеры. На полу даже было расстелено стёганное одеяло с кровати Брюса. Сам же мужчина, одетый лишь в свободные спортивные штаны и майку, раскладывал транквилизаторы по обычным местам.

Питер поставил свои вещи у стены, захватив с собой только камеру, и направился к штативу.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты и в лаборатории сегодня был так одет, — подразнил он, пристраивая камеру.

— Питер. — Брюс положил последний шприц и сделал большой глоток из бутылки с водой. — Спасибо, что пришёл.

Тот хохотнул.

— Говоришь, будто и не я торчу здесь постоянно, — сказал он, закрепляя камеру на месте. Включив её, он начал проверять, как она записывает, но тут Брюс взял его за локоть и развернул к себе. Сердце парня пропустило удар, а Брюс вдруг обнял его, ошарашив крепким поцелуем.

— Прости, — сказал Брюс, но всё равно поцеловал Питера ещё раз.

Питер засмеялся ему в губы: он всё никак не мог привыкнуть, что теперь тот проявляет инициативу.

— Не, всё хорошо, — ответил он, расслабляясь в руках мужчины. — Всё очень хорошо.

Вместе, шаг за шагом, они переместились в центр комнаты. Брюс, похоже, совершенно не торопился перейти к цели их встречи, так что Питер не давил, наслаждаясь каждым долгим поцелуем, подаренным Брюсом. С последней их ночи вместе прошло не так много времени, но Брюс прижимался так тесно, что по Питеру всё равно пробегали мурашки. Он тихо выдохнул, когда под рубашку пробрались тёплые пальцы.

— Питер, — сказал Брюс, легко проводя ногтями по его спине. — Я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить.

Питер подтверждающе помычал Брюсу в макушку.

— Что угодно.

— Если не захочешь — ничего страшного, — продолжил Брюс, чуть покачнувшись при переносе веса с ноги на ногу. — Я понимаю, насколько всё сложно…

— Брюс. — Питер скользнул пальцами мужчине на затылок и чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Просто скажи.

Даже после этого Брюс ответил не сразу. От неуверенности он крепко сжал зубы, но глаза ярко блестели.

— Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что, возможно, Халку просто нужно больше хороших воспоминаний? — осторожно начал он, будто бы повторяя отрепетированное. — Ты был прав. И ты по прежнему прав. — Он облизал губы. — Я бы хотел попросить тебя с ним переспать.

Питер почувствовал, как одеревенело тело. Он не знал что отобразилось, и отобразилось ли, на его лице, но в голове образовалась звенящая пустота, и он с трудом понял, что Брюс сказал дальше:

— Я понимаю, что о многом прошу. После того, что произошло в прошлый раз, не говоря уже о том… что ты видел. Но я думал об этом снова и снова, и я уверен, что именно этого он на самом деле и хочет. — Он опустил взгляд, поморщившись. — Мне придётся начать к нему прислушиваться, рано или поздно. И ты однажды уже говорил, что…

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер, но в лёгких было так мало воздуха, что это получилось выдохнутой скороговоркой. — Я согласен.

Брюс внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Уверен?

— А _ты_ уверен? — Питер заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. — В смысле, я не боюсь — я знаю, что он мне не навредит, но… — Он поднял руки, погладив Брюса по груди. — Мы как-то обсуждали, что он не совсем… ты.

— Он достаточно близок, — ответил Брюс, но затем нахмурился. — Если только тебя это не беспокоит.

— Нет, я… — Питер, не сдержавшись, засмеялся от того чувства неловкости, что накрыло их обоих. — Меня всё устраивает, если тебя устраивает. Тебя всё устраивает?

— Думаю, да. — Брюс и сам посмеялся, качая головой. — Это так странно. Прости.

— Не то слово. — Но Питер должен был признать, что это и возбуждало тоже. Сердце уже начало колотиться, набирая скорость от каждого едва уловимого касания тела Брюса или его рук на талии. — Но между нами всегда все было ненормально, верно?

Брюс признал его правоту поцелуем.

— На этот раз я запомню, — прошептал он. — Каждое мгновение. Так что не получится, что я проснусь и начну ревновать, хорошо? Обещаю. В конечном счёте… это всё ещё я.

— Да. — Питер кивнул. — Да, ты прав. Давай сделаем.

— Да, хорошо.

— Да.

Испытывая нерешительность, они оба постояли на месте, слегка покачиваясь, после чего опять рассмеялись. Наконец Питер разрушил напряжение поцелуем: ему всё равно нравилось целоваться с Брюсом, плюс это было таким же хорошим способом начать, как и любой другой. Брюс с удовольствием ему ответил. На некоторое время они позволили себе потеряться в знакомом ощущении. Руки у мужчины вспотели, но рубашку с Питера он снял без дрожи, как и десятки раз прежде. Только после того, как Питер сделал то же и для него, Брюс почувствовал изменения — плечи напряглись, и он сглотнул. Когда Питер снова поцеловал его, губы Брюса были горячее, а кожа под лёгкими касаниями стала грубее.

Питер тоже сглотнул. Сердце застучало в ушах, и он подумал: «Вправду ли я смогу это сделать?». Но когда Брюс попытался скованно отстраниться, его руки среагировали сами: он притянул Брюса назад, целуя лоб, щёки и шепча:

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Отпусти себя. Я рядом.

Брюс издал тихий протестующий звук, но затем опустил руки, чтобы снять штаны. Стоило от них избавиться, как всё произошло моментально — мышцы налились, кости вытянулись, кожа потемнела и позеленела. Питер был вынужден отшагнуть, но всё равно держался как можно ближе, касаясь и целуя лицо партнёра, пока перед ним не предстал Халк.

Халк длинно выдохнул. Питер, несмотря на то, что уже много раз видел трансформацию, всё равно приходил в трепет от подавляющих размеров и самого ощущения присутствия. Парень был уверен, что так будет и впредь.

— Питер, — сказал Халк. Он облизал губы, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы хоть немного нивелировать разницу в росте. Мурашки на массивных предплечьях смотрелись даже вроде как очаровательно. — Очередь Халка.

— Да, — ответил парень, но тут же рассмеялся, почувствовав нехватку воздуха. — Но я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Похоже, что Халк знал. Он снова облизал губы и потянулся вниз, сгибая ладонь вокруг спины Питера. Парень сперва напрягся — иначе не получилось, ведь инстинкты напоминали, что любое небрежное движение Халка переломит его напополам, — но тот был невероятно осторожен. Широкие подушечки пальцев, массирующие спину, просто не могли бы быть ещё заботливее и нежнее. Когда большой палец слегка толкнул его в живот, Питер подался ближе, наслаждаясь давлением и побуждая продолжить движение вниз.

— Халк хороший, — сказал тот, и его глубокий голос был более хриплым, чем обычно. Широкое лицо дрогнуло, пока он подбирал нужные слова. — Хороший для Питера.

— Знаю. — Питер поёжился, позволяя себе перенести вес, чтобы более полно отдаться поддержке Халка. — Я тебе доверяю.

Халк благодарно засиял и воспринял это как разрешение продолжать. Он добавил вторую руку, и на одно мгновение Питер оказался полностью укрыт в широких ладонях. Медленные поглаживания грубой кожи Халка были практически невыносимо тёплыми. Питер держался как мог, но сердце уже лихорадочно колотилось — Халк был осторожен, но всё равно его сила ошеломляла, и как бы парень ни восхищался ей, удержать мозги в кучке было сложно.

«С тобой всё в порядке, — сказал он себе, даже глаза закрыв. Ему стало интересно, как они выглядят со стороны. — Как любопытный ребёнок, мацающий игрушку», — подумал он — и засмеялся. Но Халк притянул его ближе, шире раздвинув ему ноги, и смешно больше не было. Каждый скользящий по нему палец был таким невозможно крепким, таким невозможно нежным, а когда Халк тыльной стороной ладони погладил ему живот, костяшки создали такую идеальную ямку. Питер, не сдержавшись, подал бёдрами.

Халк на мгновение остановился, а затем настойчиво прижал два пальца к пояснице Питера. Тот подчинился: он потёрся, сперва неуверенно, о руку Халка, и был вынужден признать — ощущения потрясающие. Опасения, удерживавшие его возбуждение в рамках, начали отходить на задний план, особо быстро, когда Питер ухватился за халковы пальцы, давая себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля. Он потёрся между костяшками и застонал от того, как быстро и уверенно налился под рабочими брюками член.

«Этого ли я хотел? — подумал Питер, позволяя руке Халка на своей спине постепенно ускорить ритм. — Вся эта сила, сосредоточенная на мне одном… Заслужил ли я вообще такое?» — Он слизал соль с губ и засмеялся.

— Охренеть, Халк, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Давай снимем брюки, и тогда я смогу трахать твои пальцы прямо вот так.

— Да, — немедленно отозвался Халк, и его ладони чуть сжались, отчего фрикции стали лишь ещё интереснее. — Да, Питер. — Он немного передвинулся, стараясь приблизиться, нависая над Питером. — Да.

Питер заставил себя остановиться, но потянувшись к брюкам, понял, что руки трясутся. Могучее дыхание шевелило волосы, и Питер не знал, то ли у него сейчас лучший момент в жизни, то ли он вот-вот выскочит за дверь. Всего было просто так _много_ , и когда опустившийся взгляд наткнулся на огромный член, наливающийся цветом и твердостью на фоне таких огромных бёдер…

— Халк. — Питер, сделав несколько вдохов, пихнул руки Халка. — Ляг для меня.

Халк неуверенно зарычал, но Питер быстро заставил его замолчать несколькими короткими поцелуями — они получились странными, ведь губы Халка были почти с его собственное лицо.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убаюкивать, — сказал он. — Обещаю. Пожалуйста, просто… ляг для меня.

Халк заворчал и потёр пах Питера, будто пытался уговорить его продолжить как и было, но парень покачал головой и попросил опять:

— Пожалуйста.

Вздохнув, Халк подчинился. Стоило ему улечься на спину, как Питер скинул оставшуюся одежду и забрался ему на живот. Всё был совсем иначе: смотреть Халку в лицо сверху вниз, чувствовать, как при каждом вдохе огромное тело под ним поднимается и опускается. Будто бы он поверг чудовище, — сравнение, недалёкое от истины — и наслаждался заслуженной победой. Но в то же время, Халк ведь и был чудовищем. Это кружило голову.

Питер сел, охваченный мелкой дрожью от лихорадочного ощущения, когда член нечаянно прошёлся по слишком горячей коже Халка.

— Я устрою тебе просто потрясающие воспоминания, — сказал он.

— Да. — Халк тяжело дышал, а его щёки потемнели, налившись румянцем. — Да, пожалуйста, Питер.

Тот поёрзал, прикусив губу.

— О, чувак, ты не можешь просить так. Для меня это уже слишком.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Халк, хотя это больше походило на требование, а не просьбу, отчего становилось только хуже. Он чуть подкинул бёдра, ткнувшись в задницу Питера. — Питер, да, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_.

Питер зашипел сквозь зубы. Когда он чуть приподнялся, Халк просунул палец ему между половинок. Палец был толстым и сильным, и мягко потёр вперёд-назад, а Питер подумал: «Спорю, я смог бы его принять». От этой мысли закружилась голова, но он мудро оставил её при себе. Парень пока не был уверен, насколько близко воспримет Халк любое его предложение.

— Полегче, — пробормотал Питер ради блага их обоих, когда наклонился вперёд. — Легче.

Он прижался к груди Халка длинным мокрым поцелуем: раскинувшиеся под губами мышцы были настолько хорошо вылепленными, что Питер не мог не восхищаться. Ничто в мире не скрывало в себе столько силы, сколько они. Питер с удовольствием поцеловал каждый кусочек кожи, до которой дотянулся, наслаждаясь тем, как перехватывает дыхание Халка. Но лишь когда он жадно накрыл правый сосок, это стало по-настоящему интересно: Халк под ним выгнулся, откинув голову назад и взволнованно зарычав. Питер был так доволен подобной реакцией, что буквально завибрировал, готовый кончить вот прямо сейчас.

«Не припомню, чтобы Брюс в этом месте был таким чувствительным, — подумал он, дразняще кружа языком. — Я просто не замечал, или же это только у Халка?» В голове мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы задуматься об этом факте, как об очередном свидетельстве различия Брюса и Халка, но тревога не успела задержаться, ведь Халк под ним чуть ли не мурлыкал. Продолжая сосать и покусывать, Питер протянул руку через широкую грудь и игриво щипнул второй сосок.

Халк зарычал сквозь зубы. Его массивное тело зашевелилось, а когда Питер глянул назад, то и сам не сдержал стон, увидев, как Халк подтянул ноги и развёл колени. Продолжая одной рукой гладить Питера по заднице и бёдрам, второй рукой он скользнул вниз по своему поджавшемуся животу, чтобы взяться за член.

Питер был в состоянии лишь поражённо смотреть, как Халк начал себе отдрачивать. Несмотря на парочку весьма ярких фантазий, которые он проигрывал в воображении на протяжении несколько месяцев, с того самого случая в Башне, Питер даже не осмеливался представить, как выглядит удовлетворяющий себя Халк. Парень постарался не отвлекаться, поскольку, судя по всему, Халка устраивало нынешнее его положение, но собственный член Питера от представшего действа стал каменно твёрдым, и Питеру было просто необходимо поучаствовать.

Парень в последний раз мокро поцеловал Халка в грудь и развернулся. Огромное тело под ним было горячим и тяжело вздымалось, причём от блеска пота картинка становилась ещё соблазнительнее. Питер, сползая вниз по животу Халка, мял каждую мышцу, до которой мог дотянуться.

— Легче, — повторил он снова, касаясь запястья Халка. — Не торопись. — Он улыбнулся ему через плечо. — Дай-ка я помогу тебе с этим.

Халк мощно фыркнул от раздражения, отчего щёки заметно раздулись, но повиновался. Он перестал двигать кулаком и вместо этого потянулся ниже, лаская столь же впечатляющую мошонку. Питеру с его места были немного видны напряжённые сухожилия на предплечье, бывшие в его представлении, — насколько вообще на это сейчас хватало мыслей, — настоящими произведениями искусства. Тем не менее, здесь присутствовали и другие части тела, даже более достойные внимания.

— Питер, — настойчиво сказал Халк. Большим пальцем он поддержал свой член снизу, направив его к Питеру под более удобным углом. — Питер, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста…

— Охренеть… — Питер сглотнул, но действовать начал без колебаний. Устроившись на изгибе бедра, он упёрся пяткой в ногу напротив для большей устойчивости, и, наконец, протянул руку вперёд. Первое скользящее прикосновение к нижней стороне члена Халка, показало всю необходимость приготовлений: Халк невольно дёрнулся, и Питер свалился бы, не прилипни на инстинктах.

— Воа, — сказал он, посмеиваясь, а затем повторил касание, проводя открытой ладонью вверх к налившейся головке Халка. — А ты чувствительный.

Низкий рык Халка звучал почти угрожающе, но это это лишь ещё больше восхитило Питера. Неспешно исследуя, он обхватил огромный орган обеими ладонями. От основания до кончика он проследовал за каждой веной и складкой кожи — он хотел, чтобы Халк прочувствовал каждый дюйм своего чудесного тела. Халк от такого внимания содрогнулся и со стоном тяжело задышал — Питер никогда от него подобного не слышал. Когда парень сжал основание головки обеими ладонями, Халк мокро зашипел, а член в руках дёрнулся будто уже дошёл до пика, но Питер успокаивающе проговорил:

— Ещё рано, — после чего подлез поближе, тяжело дыша и чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Чтобы убрать с дороги мешающую руку Халка потребовались некоторые уговоры, но затем он сразу же смог упереться стопой в разведённые бёдра и фактически усесться на его член. Обхватив орган ногами и почувствовав, как он, твёрдый, прижимается кожа к коже, Питер едва не потерялся в ощущениях. Подстёгиваемый халковским полным удовольствия порыкиванием, он гладил и сжимал, тёрся об него животом, собственной болезненной эрекцией. Уверившись, что Халк не скинет его снова, он даже наклонился, чтобы добавить и рот. Не то чтобы Питер смог много принять — Халк был просто напросто слишком большим, — но он лизал и сосал, заставляя того поскуливать. Когда он прошёлся языком по щели, он мог бы поклясться, что Халк ругнулся.

«Это безумие. — Питер застонал от собственной же смелости, толкаясь членом в его член и чувствуя ответные движения. — Но всё это настолько огромно. — Он причмокнул губами и не сдержал смех. — Не просто _огромно_  — важно. Это важно для него. — Он опустил руки ниже и сжал Халка всем своим телом, насколько получилось. — Боже, надеюсь, Брюс вспомнит, как хорошо ему было».

Пальцы на ногах Халка поджались, а вдохи стали более рваными. Питер ощущал близость его рук, нерешительно нависших сверху: лишь кончики пальцев периодически касались спины Питера. «Это важно, — снова повторил он себе и поймал большой палец Халка. — Ему это нужно.»

Питер подвёл руку Халка к своему боку.

— Легче, — сказал он, хотя не был уверен, что его услышат. — Я доверяю тебе, Халк. Я тебе доверяю.

В ответ Халк застонал. Сперва он попытался отдёрнуть руку, но Питер ещё раз крепко его сжал, и, судя по всему, Халк просто уже не смог удержаться от прикосновения. Он начал со спины, массируя его поясницу. Затем стал поглаживать бёдра пальцами. Когда он мягко обхватил одним грудь Питера, тот лишь на мгновение дёрнулся, но головы не потерял. Даже когда тело Халка начало действовать само, толкаясь в живот Питера, его руки оставались бережными. Он укутал Питера в тепле и силе ранее никогда не испытанным Питером образом, и это вызывало восторг, пьянило.

Это было слишком, чтобы продолжаться долго. Питер держался сколько мог — тёрся, сжимал и работал ртом, — но казалось, будто пот испаряется прямо с кожи, а внутренности сжимаются в узел. Когда Халк подкинул бёдра в последний раз, Питер едва успел отклониться, чтобы не получить струю в лицо. Чувствовать, как Халк пульсирует у него между ног, слышать как он стонет от наслаждения, было слишком. Питер рухнул в широкие ладони Халка и кончил, вздрагивая в освобождении, пока не почувствовал себя полностью опустошенным и до предела уставшим.

Сперва Халк его отпустил: широкие ладони нависли сверху чашечкой, будто он не представлял, что с ними делать; и только отдышавшись парень понял — почему.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Питер, притягивая их обратно. Он шлёпнулся на спину, вытягиваясь у Халка на груди, чтобы лучше чувствовать мелкую дрожь удовольствия, всё ещё пробегающую по грубой коже. — Иди сюда. — Он натянул на себя большие ладони, будто те были одеялом, и выдохнул: — Вот так.

— Питер… — Халк и сам ещё тяжело дышал, напрягая руки, чтобы удерживать их на весу. Постепенно, он успокоился. Чувствуя одобрение Питера, он даже с осторожной нежностью потёр его большим пальцем по груди. — Питеру хорошо?

— Да. — Довольный Питер перевернулся на бок, чтобы поцеловать Халка в грудь. — Ты действительно нечто, ты знаешь? — Он задрал голову, пытаясь заглянуть Халку в лицо, но из его положения это не удалось, так что с усталым кряхтением он наконец сел. — Ты же это знаешь, — повторил он, — верно?

Халк, глядя на него, моргнул. Казалось, какое-то мгновение он боролся с собой, но затем улыбнулся — той самой кривоватой полуулыбкой, которую Питер так часто видел на гораздо меньшем лице.

— Халк действительно нечто.

Питер засмеялся и подполз вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Халка в подбородок. Подложив под голову скрещенные руки, парень устроился на ключицах Халка. Казалось, весь мир поднимается и опускается под ним, и что-то толкнулось у него в груди. Питер облизал губы.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал он, — признаться честно, я абсолютно точно знаю, что не понимаю, как именно это работает. Что ты такое, как ты и Брюс существуете вместе… — Он облокотился на локти. — Но для меня это, вроде как, не важно. Потому что я люблю вас обоих. Просто, ну, по-разному. Ты понимаешь?

Халк пристально воззрился на него в ответ. Было в этот момент в его глазах что-то глубокое и уязвимое, и хотя он даже не попытался ответить словами, Питер понял. Халк накрыл Питера обеими руками будто в молитве.

— Я понимаю, что по отношению к тебе это не всегда честно, — продолжил Питер, — но тебя же это устраивает, верно? В смысле, сейчас между нами всеми всё сложилось не так уж и плохо. Ты и Брюс и я. У нас… получается. Правда же? Мы сможем заставить всё работать?

Халк сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, но снова даже не попытался заговорить. Он просто кивнул, — а затем снова, — и прижал Питера крепче. Тот хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, но тоже не нашёл слов, так что опять поцеловал Халка и устроился у него на груди. Его распирало от эмоций и с лица не сходила улыбка.

***

Брюс проснулся на диване, укрытый простынёй. Это уже начинало казаться таким же нормальным, как и пробуждение в кровати.

Он сел. На столике рядом стоял стакан с водой, но Питера мужчина заметил не сразу: тот, одетый в футболку и боксёры, свисал вниз головой, очищая что-то с потолка. Брюс потёр глаза.

— Питер?

Питер изогнулся и, нервно улыбнувшись, легко приземлился на пол.

— Привет. — Он отбросил тряпку на диванные подушки, сложенные кучкой у стены. — Ну? Сколько ты…

Брюс встал, игнорируя простынь, и притянул парня к себе.

— Всё, — ответил он, обнимая Питера. — Я помню всё.

***

Брюс стоял наверху и осматривал карьер. Тот оказался глубже, чем представлялось по фото, — с крутыми иссечёнными стенами. Как и было обещано, на дне выстроили разную технику ЩИТа, которая в свете раннего утра смотрелась пыльно и как-то угрюмо. Брюс прищурился, попытавшись представить, что это инопланетные корабли, забитые иномирными захватчиками, но затем встряхнул головой. Это был просто мусор, хлам, который ему надо покрошить и выбросить.

Рука Питера скользнула ему в ладонь, и Брюс сжал её ответ, проведя большим пальцем по резиновой линии.

— Я в порядке, — на автомате сказал мужчина. — Это просто вещи. Просто тренировка. — Он с улыбкой посмотрел на Питера. — Прямо как мы уже сами делали.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я буду смотреть, — сказал он.

Паркер был не единственным зрителем. Брюс оглянулся — сзади выстроились Фьюри с сопровождением. Мария, Наташа, Стив и Клинт — все пришли посмотреть. Они были одеты в повседневную одежду в контраст с полудюжиной солдат, которым Фьюри позволил увязаться следом. Брюс бы, пожалуй, даже решил, что они предпринимают попытки «не давить» на него. Когда-то давно он посчитал бы это неискренним ободрением, но сейчас вдруг понял, что ему всё равно. Когда Стив ему улыбнулся, он даже улыбнулся в ответ.

— Какие-нибудь пожелания? — спросил у них Брюс.

— Завяжи дуло танка в крендель, — ответила Наташа.

— В пуделя, — сказал Клинт.

Фьюри скрестил руки.

— Просто оставайся сфокусированным, — сказал он. — Делай, зачем пришёл.

«Но ведь это же не проверка, верно?» — с усмешкой подумал Брюс. Он снова развернулся к карьеру и, прежде чем отпустить, слегка пожал руку Питера.

— Ладно, начали. — Он снял рубашку и ботинки, и парень их забрал. — Скоро вернусь.

— Удачи, — сказал Питер и отошёл.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, задержав воздух внутри. «Просто вещи, — повторил он себе. — Просто работа, которую надо сделать. — Он подошёл ближе к краю, отпуская себя с каждым шагом. Он чувствовал, как в венах нарастает давление, как грохочет в его груди, и не сопротивлялся этому. К моменту, когда пальцы ног уже свисали с края, глаза застила чернота, и он их закрыл, будто это могло как-то помочь. — Ладно, большой парень. — Ветер толкнул его в спину, помогая сбросить себя вниз. — Твой выход».

Падение было долгим. Стены карьера размылись до безликого серого цвета, а дно казалось усыпанным иззубренными чёрными формами, словно кучами угля. Халк приземлился на четвереньки, продавив своим весом камень. Мир вокруг него вошёл в фокус. Он не стал терять ни секунды.

Первыми пошли джеты. Кулак через каждое лобовое, уничтожая оснащение и сминая кабины. Крылья отрываются с лёгкостью, будто у стрекоз. Турбины двигателей становятся кастетами, а хвостовые выступы разделочными ножами. Всё крушить. Всё на кусочки, как разваливающиеся замки из лего. Это так легко, зарываться руками в нутро каждой раненной машины, раздирать их на части. Ломать, рвать, топтать. Разрывать на клочки.

Они здесь для него. Повеселись, сказали ему. Они правда думают, что это весело? Сгорать изнутри от постоянного неодобрения и сожалений длиною в жизнь? Когда всё время осуждают и обвиняют за само существование, а стоит глотнуть свободы, как снова начинаются обвинения? Они не знают. Халк подхватил джет рукой, сминая его вместе с другим, и почувствовал соблазн швырнуть получившимся комком в сторону Фьюри. Может быть, тогда-то он поймёт, как _весело_ жить чьим-то монстром.

Но нет, нет, Питер там наверху. Питеру это не понравится.

Дальше танки. С танками сложнее. У танков крепкие стенки, тяжёлые гусеницы. Халк взял один за дуло и тряхнул, с брызгами металла отрывая башню от корпуса. Раздираемый металл издал похожий на крик звук, и Халк закричал в ответ, потому что мог. Теперь, когда вещи кричали, он мог кричать в ответ. Он раскрыл танк как раковину, нырнув рукой вглубь, к двигателю. Халк вырвал его сердце и раздавил в ладони. Скользкое масло на пальцах казалось кровью. Убей чудовище, подумал он. Пусть больше не кричит. Теперь можно кричать в ответ.

Ещё танки. Ещё джеты. Уничтожать их, использовать. Ненавидеть каждый из них. Халк зубами перекусил гусеницы, спустив их с колёс, он вылил всё из баков на камни. Они слишком много выпили, подумалось ему, и он их опустошил. Но даже пустые они всё равно ненавидели его, поэтому Халк ненавидел их в ответ, и рвал их, кусок за куском.

Турбина была последней. Она была больше него, намного больше, но Халка это не испугало. Он не мог себе позволить бояться — некогда бояться. Страх делает людей хилыми, а он больше не хилый. Он может кричать в ответ, он может _драться_ в ответ, он _должен драться в ответ_.

«Халк сильный, — подумал он, погружая кулаки в нависающую добычу. — Халк сильный. Сильный. Будь сильнее. — Он запрыгнул на самый верх и забыл обо всём кроме своей ненависти, вкладывая её в каждый удар. Он крушил железо и сталь, и титан. Он крушил пластины, задвижки и лопасти. — Будь сильнее, — думал он оставляя пять идеальных отпечатков костяшек в самой сердцевине. — Будь сильнее, — думал он, крича и ревя. — Будь сильнее, ты, хилое насекомое, ты, бесполезный ребёнок, ты, мелкое трусливое чудовище. Почему ты не можешь быть сильнее? — Он крушил и крушил, и всё вокруг разлеталось на кусочки, но разницы вообще ни черта не было. — Почему ты не можешь быть сильнее? Будь сильнее, будь…»

Что-то прилипло Халку на спину. Он едва ли обратил внимание. Враг всё ещё оставался перед ним, растерзанный, но можно было сделать больше — он сделал недостаточно. Он не мог сделать достаточно. Но тут что-то коснулось загривка, и совершенно не думая, Халк сделал вдох. Его руки подрагивали, подхваченные собственной огромной инерцией, но он обуздал их, заставил опуститься ко дну карьера. Он помнил голос возле уха в прошлом, и тот вдруг проявился в настоящем: именно такой негромкий и не слишком настойчивый, как и было нужно.

— Халк. Халк, это я. Ты можешь остановиться, прямо сейчас.

Халк остановился. Дыхание тяжело вырывалось сквозь сжатые зубы, а мышцы корчились на костях, но он остановился. Вес на спине заставил сфокусироваться, и сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, Халк оглядел причинённый ущерб. Каждая единица транспорта была полностью уничтожена. С турбиной можно было поработать ещё, и Халк с удовольствием бы продолжил, но Питер говорил, что это делать не обязательно. Он может остановиться.

Халк провел рукой по лицу, убирая пот с глаз.

— Питер.

— Да. — Парень хлопнул по плечу и спрыгнул вниз, вставая перед ним. Он посмотрел вверх на Халка со слегка настороженной жизнерадостностью. — Здорово ты поработал.

Халк снова оглянулся. Он много всего поломал.

— Правда?

— Да, правда. — Питер чуть наклонил голову. — Ты в порядке?

Халк переступил с ноги на ногу. Затем снова глянул на турбину — ладони чесались, — и он неудовлетворённо заворчал. _Будь сильнее_. Но затем Халк встряхнул головой. Он помнил пришельцев и мутантов, и несущийся грузовик. Он помнил Питера в своих ладонях и умостившегося на груди.

— Халк сильный, — сказал он.

— Ещё какой, — ответил сияющий Питер. — Пойдём скажем это директору Фьюри.

Халк подсадил Питера себе на плечо, но пред уходом прихватил с собой кривое танковое дуло.

Когда Халк перебрался через край карьера, все отодвинулись на несколько шагов. Спустив Питера, он обратил внимание на металлическую трубу в своих руках. Практически без усилий он согнуть его в букву М и уронил её к ногам Фьюри. Все смотрели.

— Халк прошёл, — буркнул он.

Фьюри опустил взгляд на металл, а затем снова посмотрел вверх. На его лице появился намёк на улыбку, возможно, чуть извиняющуюся.

— Да. Пожалуй, соглашусь.

— Халк прошёл, — повторил тот снова. — Халк дерётся. Больше без проверок.

Директор отодвинулся, так что Халк повернулся к остальным, наморщившись от готовности встретить напряжение и насмешку, но когда Стив первый приблизился, в его лице не было ни колебаний, ни угрозы.

— Хорошо потрудились, — сказал Стив и пожал Питеру руку. — Вы оба. Нат сказала, вы вложили в это много сил.

— Это да, — радостно ответил Питер. Он погладил Халка по предплечью. — И мы продолжим в том же духе. Верно?

Халк моргнул, посмотрев на него, но тут подошли и остальные. Клинт ему отсалютовал, а Наташа дала пять. Мария сказала что-то про униформу. Возможно, некоторая затянувшаяся неловкость и присутствовала, но когда Халк присел на корточки, они посмотрели ему прямо в глаза и не отшатнулись.

— Тони, — сказал Халк, наморщив нос.

— Мы покажем ему в следующий раз, — тут же отозвался Питер, взъерошив Халку волосы. — Он тоже захочет посмотреть на тебя в деле.

Халк кивнул. Когда все начали обмениваться шуточками о Тони, он даже кривовато улыбнулся. Несколько солдат Фьюри рискнули приблизиться, и Халк позволил им потыкать себе в бицепс. Двое сделали селфи. И всё это время сияющий улыбкой Питер оставался рядом, будто защищая, но без навязчивости. Он ни разу не дрогнул.

Халку совершенно не надо было концентрироваться, чтобы сказать:

— Питер сильный.

Парень посмотрел на него с удивлением и неуверенно хохотнул.

— Не такой сильный, как ты.

— Нет. — Халк подался ближе, ему было важно, чтобы Питер понял. — Питер сильный.

Тот снова засмеялся, но Халк продолжил смотреть, и слова, похоже, наконец достигли цели. Улыбка Питера стала теплее, и он крепко сжал большой палец Халка.

— Спасибо.

Халк улыбнулся в ответ, а затем закрыл глаза. Он позволил волнам прокатиться по телу, пока не почувствовал знакомое давление у горла, постепенно захватывающее его уставшее тело. «Будь сильнее, Брюс, — подумал он, сдаваясь напору. «Будь сильным, как Питер».  
И пока Беннер брал над ним верх, ему показалось, что он услышал ответ.

«Я буду».

The End


End file.
